


The adventures of the Knights of the Realm 2

by Jarredmettner91



Series: The adventures of the Knights of the Realm [1]
Category: The adventures of the Knights of the Realm
Genre: Gen, christian novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 36,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarredmettner91/pseuds/Jarredmettner91
Summary: A Christian sci-fi novel of a boy chosen to be a member of an order sworn by the Creator of the universe to uphold truth, justice, and peace. Now with new adventures, new faces, enemies, and members of the team with Bible quotes.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: The adventures of the Knights of the Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920811





	1. Chapter 1

Far from the stars near the edge of a galaxy, there lies a fifth planet of a yellow-orange sun called Mélanger; in a mountain range sets a large town called Barbelé. In the east side of the town a lone figure wearing a long dark-brown cloak entered into a bar, as he went in the cantina he sees a wide variety of different aliens and monsters all over the den: his eyes spotted a local by the corner of the bar.

The figure made his way to her and spoke to him, “I came as soon as I could, you say that you have info for my superiors?” “Indeed I do knight, this devise contains data of anything you want to know.” Replied the spy in her native language holding out small crystalline object to the knight in disguise, he gingerly took it to his hand and thanked the spy before paying her for the work.

He stood up to leave but before he could head to the door a group about six certain looking troopers stood in front of him, all wearing concealed helmets as the lead trooper commanded in a gruff voice. “Hand over the devise serf, lest we cut your hand off to get it.”

Having his hand open for the crystal cylinder while his men readied their weapons, but the knight just smirked as he spoked while taking his star-blade out, “You’ll have to be quick to catch me Draco acolyte!” Activating the hilt of his laser sword with a sharp hiss, a sky blue color blade came out and startled the followers of the Draco.( **Daniel 12:1** )


	2. Chapter 2

The whole catania watched the scene with a mixture of awe, shocked, and fear as the knight removed his hood to reveal a blonde youth at the age of 17 with hazel eyes; holding his star-blade in hand as he placed the object in his belt challenging the Draco acolytes, “So which of you dopes wants to come at me first?” Enraged at the insult the lead trooper pulled out his dark-blade and charged at him, only to be knocked to the side and collided into a drinking machine. The rest of the acolytes reached out their weapons and faced the knight but he was quick for them.

“Wow you guys are a lot slower from the ones I fought, guess the Order of the Draco must be slipping?” Joked the boy as the head trooper got back up and question him saying, “Who do you think you are, to address us in that way knight!?!” he just shrugged his shoulders replying, “Oh I’m known from many as Sir Johan of the Knights of the Realm.”

He smiled as the acolytes charged again only for the leader to stopped them; getting between them and looked at Johan straight to the eyes and smiled as he boasted, “Did you really think you could actually handle all six of us?” Just as he said that Johan looked through a window of the bar and saw three groups of five Draco soldiers outside.

He stared for a few seconds before he turned back to the lead trooper before saying, “Eh, I’ve had worse before, don’t think this’ll be any different.” “Are you mad knight?! You can’t take all of the Draco alone!” Johan just stood there before answering to him, “Maybe, maybe not. But who said I was alone?”

Just as he finished that there was a loud noise coming from out side and to their shock a ship flew out firing at the acolytes( _ **2nd.Kings:6-16-17**_ ):scattering them to find cover just as the young knight knocked down the troopers and he headed out of the catania through the door and met with a certain redhead girl about his age coming to view riding what looked like a motorcycle without wheels floating in the air.

“Hey hot stuff? Need a lift?” Asked the fiery redhead as she came to a complete stop to his left, having him jumped right on the vehicle sitting behind her back, and off they went having slip by as the acolytes came out and dodging laser blast and running out of the fray. “You certainly have great timing Felicia.” Grinned Johan as he hold onto his girlfriend tightly just before she kick into high speed, the two made it over to their ship the White Lion at the outskirts and walked right in. ( _ **Acts.27:2**_ )


	3. Chapter 3

The two headed to the pilot seats and started the thrusters to full power, and then Johan set up the coordinates of their destination before blasting off from the ground. Then Felicia reaches for the communication switch and called to an alien ship and called, “Come in Blue Leader, do you copy?”

“This is Blue Leader hearing you loud and clear White Lion.” Answered the small fighter beside them, it’s pilot is a young green-grey alien about Johan’s age, it is the third member of their team; a former Draco acolyte named Mattathias in command of a squadron of fighters of the Knights of the Realm.

“I received a report that some of the Draco soldiers were caught before escaping, the rest disappeared in a blink of an eye though.” He informed the two as they flew out of the atmosphere and made a jump to hyper speed, then Johan set up the auto-pilot just before he headed to the simulation room which also became a communication center to contact the Council of the High Knights of the Realm; moving his way to the light-pad as it glow and a small holographic room with twelve seats with their occupants two of who Johan recognize appeared before him.

One in a chair at the center was the Grand High Knight Altere, and to the left of the three chairs down was Emeth who was raised as a High Knight looked to see an holographic image of Johan appeared in the center of the chamber.( _ **Ephesians 4:11-12**_ )

“Honorable Council members, I have just received the disc from the spy I hired and on our way back to examine it, to learn of the whereabouts of the Draco.” Spoked Johan as he bowed to the elders, he then lifted his head up just before one member of the Council started to speak, “Well done Sir Johan, we’ll be receiving the data once you plugged it into the mainframe. Then we will search for any answer there is for finding the Draco’s base.”

Said an High Knight with the appearance of a amphibian creature named Piscator, Emeth nodded before he said, “We will be expecting you and your team in 5 standard cycles, by that time notify the rest of the squad to return for briefing.” “Understood Council members, Sir Johan out.” With that done he switched off the device and returned to the pilot seats: sitting next with his girlfriend and head on back to Machseh.

Meanwhile far in space a great star ship that is so big it cover half of Russia headed close to a galaxy, inside the super starship in a particular chamber what looked like a throne room; a Draco acolyte entered through an elevator and approached the chair. “Forgive me for disturbing you my lord but I bring news.” “Tell me then, what happened?”

The soldier gulped as he kneeled on one knee and said in a shaking voice, “The knights have obtained the disk Supreme Leader Tyranus, the one called Johan was leading the mission.” The chair turned and there sitting on it is the new leader, a dark-red black hair humanoid creature with eyes glowing white, and standing around 9 ft tall growling at the mention of Johan’s name.


	4. Chapter 4

The White Lion jumped out of hyperspeed and head to Machseh where Johan and his team will go and speak with the Council,{ _ **Proverbs.16:1**_ } the trio entered the room and stood before the 12 and began to discuss the details with them.

Emeth stood up from his seat and spoked to the three, “Well done on your mission you three. You have managed to retrieve the disc, in order to find the Order of the Draco, just simply send it to the archives and let the bookkeeper look into it.” Said the new member of the Council as Altere added, “ There is more though, Sir Johan as a new leader of your team you are to find a new member for your team to be whole in order to complete the mission the Lord has given us.”{ _ **Jeremiah. 29:11-14**_ }.

With that in mind the team left the Council room and headed to the archives as instructed, as they headed for the elevator Felicia said to her boyfriend, “Johan, don’t forget to find us a new member of our team.” “Already ahead of you babe, and I know where to find the perfect candidate for it.”{ _ **Deuteronomy. 34:9**_ }

The jakmar was curious of who his friend have chosen to be part of the team; then he remembered of who would that person be and asked, “Surely you don’t mean that Johan? I heard from Artos and his team that you were talking of going back to earth.” He simply smiled and answered, “I certainly do Matt, now lets get the ship filled up and head back.”

The trio boarded the White Lion as it ignited it’s engines and lifted up to the sky, they jumped into hyperspace and had setted the coordinates off to earth as Johan went to meditate in the iso-chamber. As he sat crossed-legged he felt himself being in a state of being pulled out of the physical world, then he opened his eyes and saw that he’s no longer aboard the ship; he was surrounded by a great valley of some landmasses floating in the air and strange plants all around.

Just as Johan gazed upon the scenery a figure appeared toward him in a white robe.{ _ **Ezekiel 1:4-9**_ }

He walked towards Johan as he stood on his feet and said, “Fear not son of man, I have come to deliver a message to you.” He explained that the new leader of the Draco has placed a bounty on him, and has gone in searching forbidden secrets of knowledge to accomplish what Anord failed to do; with that said the vision ended and Johan head back to the pilot seat with the others and came out of hyperspace and into the earth’s atmosphere.

The White Lion swooped down to a large house close to the rooftop, just as its landing hatch opened up a woman in her mid-thirties/early forties came through a door and walked to the ramps; this is no other than Johan and Mattathias’ surrogate mother Maria Hudson the kindhearted widow who made her home a foster care for orphans and abandoned children. She came and brace her two ‘sons’ and gave a Felicia a gentle hug before the four head down the stairs as Mrs. Hudson asked them, “Are you three safe? Are you well?”

Johan gently answered her that they’re alright and have given rest until the Council have called for them otherwise and that he is to find a new member for his team.


	5. Chapter 5

That night as Johan kissed his girlfriend Felicia good night before she left for home, he returned to the dining room to join the group; after taking his seat and said grace he told Mrs. Hudson that Emeth will return to earth soon and that he and Mattathias will look for a new member of their team. The following morning the boys went to Johan’s car and picked up Felicia on their way to school, then as they head out from the parking lot the trio headed to the school grounds by the main entrance.

Every student body and staff were sitting or hanging around outside the school before the first bell rang just as Johan and his team walked to their table, “Well, now that we are back how will we know who our new member is?” “We let the Lord show us our new member, and it’s the Lord’s will that He lead us to the new member.” ( _ **1st Samuel. 16:7**_ )

The first bell rang and everyone went to first period and Johan went to the first class room on his schedule, physics, everyone went into their desk as the professor comes in with his books, “ Alright now class take your seats, we will now begin.” The class took out their notebooks and take notes, the whole staff worked on until the bell rang, throughout the whole day Johan spend some of his time in his studies until his fifth period is his free time and headed to the library.

He was reading a chapter of his father’s Bible when out of the blue like he was being lead, he saw a student about Matt’s age with grey eyes, black hair and wearing glasses reading a book on literature. Her name is Unice, a shy kind-hearted, little clumsy youth of Native American and African ancestry who shows much fire in gym and mathematics. ( _ **Esther. 4:14**_ )

Johan felt something in his heart and mind telling him that this is the one as his new member of his team, he thought to himself, “ There is no doubt of it, she is the one the Lord showed me in a vision. I’ll have to talk with the others about this and figure out how to approach her.” With that in mind he headed to the cafeteria and found his girlfriend and best friend at their usual table chatting ‘til he walked to them,

“ Hey guys I believe I found our new member.” “ That’s great to hear, who is it then?” “ It’s Unice, Matt.” The two blinked as he told them of what he experienced, then they made up their mind on how to talk to her and explain everything.

Mattathias then volunteered to be the one for the direct approach as he has learned a lot of earth customs to speak to a lady, unbeknownst to him was that Unice began to develop feelings for the jakmar in disguise since she transferred to this school; things will be a lot different for Johan, Felicia, and Mattathias.


	6. Chapter 6

The jakmar headed to Unice’s direction and calmly asked her, “ Hello Unice, may I speak with you for a moment.” She quickly turned around, cheeks taking a tint of rose replied, “O..oh sure Matt, I....I got time to chat.” He lead her to a corner, “ My friends and I are going to have a little bible study and then head down to the malt shop, would you like to join us? “ I like that very much Matt, did you know your name is the same in the Bible of the one person who replaced Judas Iscariot?”

“Yes, as I’ve been told before, so I’ll see you around six-thirty then?” “Yes, see ya then.” Replied Unice as Mattathias went his way while trying to surpass a squeal thinking of spending time with Mattathias unaware of his alien origins.

The two went their separate ways to head to the next class, somewhere outside the galaxy a huge shuttle was zooming through an asteroid field heading to a small moon near the Ulixies System. “Commander! Status report?” “We have past the Frandoria Galaxy and will be in the Clantao region in 0900 hours milord.” Said the commanding officer as he was speaking to a holographic figure of Tyranus.

The newly dubbed Surpreme Leader of the Order of the Draco dropped transmission and thought to himself, “At last we are close to the price, once that super weapon is in our hands the Knights will be destroyed and the Draco will rule.” ( _ **Psalms.14:1-4**_ )

He chuckled at the plan he thought of as he gazed at the horizon of space, “Your days are numbered Johan Smith, soon you will fall by my hand and your beloved fiery-haired female will by mine.” He smiled sinisterly as he stared at the image of Johan and his girlfriend Felicia.

He then went to his secret chambers and activated his dark-blade started to slash at every image of Johan ( _ **Acts. 13:10-11**_ ), meanwhile back on earth Johan was discussing with the others of how to give the news to their newest member to-be. “Ok guys, we just have to start out small first if we are to have Unice to join us.” “I’m with you babe but how? I mean what way can we do to show her without freaking out?” “I know a way..... I’ll show her what I really am after I tell her everything.” Explained the jakmar as the two looked at him like he grew a second head.


	7. Chapter 7

Johan and Felicia just stared at Matt for a few seconds until Johan whispered, “Are you nuts or something Matt? What gave you that Idea, how do you know she won’t freak out!?” The jakmar just took his drink before he calmly answered, “I don’t. But I do know is that in order to convince her, we’ll have to as you guys say ‘spill the beans’ on her eventually; just trust me on this BrüderimArm please.” They both stared at him, then each other and back at him again, until Johan sighed before nodding to him that they’re with him.( _**Proverbs.27:17.**_ )

The bell for 7th period rang as Matt went to his classroom and saw Unice in her desk taking out notes as she adjusts her glasses, he stares at her for a second before he took his seat and thought to himself, “Oh Lord on high, help me to speak your word as I come near your new chosen knight.” ( _ **Psalms.86:6-9**_ )

Then he cast his eyes back at the girl that God has chosen, while she managed to steal a glance at him with a blush growing on her cheeks, feeling like she is being protected by the boy she likes.

With class over and a few minutes before the final bell rang for school to be over, Matt walked towards Unice who was struggling of keeping the books from falling out of her grasp, right before a hand appeared out of air and caught her and her things before hitting the ground. “Whoa! Easy there, don’t want to break your postirior or your nose.” “Oh thank you Matt, I nearly lost my balance there.” Replied the transfer student with a tint of rosy cheeks as the jakmar in disguise helped her carrying her things home, the two made it to her home and there at the garage is Unice’s father; an African man by the name of Adam Robertson fixing a customer’s car.( _ **Exodus.31:3**_ )


	8. Chapter 8

The jakmar and the transferred student came towards the gate of a fence in front of Unice’s home as her father spotted them, left the car for a moment to come up to them and helped them inside. “Oh Unice good to see you’re home, your mother need some help in the kitchen once you put your stuff away.” “Ok dad, thanks again Matt; see you at six.”

After she said that the front door open to reveal her mother who is of the Lenape tribe with a little boy toddler in her arms, she squint her eyes before she smiled and greeted Mattathias. “Oh hello there young man, my name is Muna Robertson what is yours? “ Mattathias ma’am, I walked your daughter home while helping holding her things. Be sure to bring your Bible Unice.”( _ **Proverbs.4:21-23**_.)

As Matt was far off from the Robertson home Unice’s mother made a sly smile, “He looks cute dear, when are you going to out with him for dinner?” “Mom!!!” Replied a red faced Unice as her mother just laughed as she was getting her son ready for bed, back with Mattathias he regroup with Johan and Felicia as they looked at the chart for their Bible study as Johan saw his surrogate brother, “Hey Matt, managed to tell Unice of our ‘special club’ yet?”

“Didn’t had chance to show her my form.” Answered the jakmar as he sat down on a love chair, he didn’t even get the chance to speak to her of being chosen as a Knight of the Realm by the Lord Jesus; or getting to ask her of what she thinks of what’s out there beyond the stars. Then suddenly they heard a beeping sound and saw that it was Felicia’s com-link going off, she reached for it and activated revealing an holographic image of Emeth in his chair contacting the trio.

“Young ones, we have found out from our mainframe that the Draco base is a flying space fortress. I fear we must accelerate our plans and retrieve your new member of the team.” Johan, his girlfriend Felicia, and Mattathias looked at each other then nodded to the new High Knight member before the transmission went off. Then the gang took their things and headed to Unice’s home and came up to the front door to knock for Unice to come out, then a man opened the door and saw them standing there and smiled, “Oh hello Matt, are these your friends of Bible study?”

“Yes Mr.Robertson, is Unice around yet?” He called for her and she came through the door of her room, she saw Matt at the door and heated up a little before she left with the gang unaware of what they’re planning. “Oh Jesus, God on high give us strength and the power to speak your words to reveal your next chosen knight.” Johan prayed in thought as they drove off.( _ **Jeremiah.1:9-10**_ )


	9. Chapter 9

The group rode off until they came to a small house next to the church that Johan and his team go to, he parked his car in the drive way of the small house as Unice asked, “Why have we stopped here guys? “This house is used as a Sunday school for kids and youth groups when Pastor Dean Card bought the building.” Answered Felicia as the gang head inside, they entered into a large room with two tables mashed together what they assumed was the youth classroom.

They place their stuff on the table and sat down before they start a prayer, then the three took a long breath and looked at the transferred student. Mattathias spoke up first and stared at Unice’s eyes. “Unice there is something we should tell you, something that has been kept a secret from the whole planet earth save for a few.” He turned off his holo-watch and turn to his true form startling Unice with wide-eyed expression.

Unice did what anyone else would’ve done in her place, she started to panic before Johan and Felicia tried to console her. “Aaahhh! What’s going on, why are you green Matt?! What is happening here?!?!” Before any one could answer there was a rumbling in the room and suddenly the four of them disappeared from the room and reappeared in what looked like a spaceship, the frightened transfer student was in a fracas seeing her world turned upside down with everything happening and was almost about to faint.

Mattathias was the first to console her as Johan took the controls and set a course to Machseh, “Please calm down Unice, I understand that this is extreme for you to grasp. But we assure you that we’ll explain everything to you, just please trust us.” She was skeptical and wary at first when she sees him in his true form, but as she looked into his eyes; she still see the same Matt she once knew and conceded as he started.

“To start off with, I am a jakmar from the planet Mannraim.” Said the said alien as he, Johan and his girlfriend Felicia told her of all their adventures of how Johan was chosen by God of becoming a knight of the Realm; the worlds, the Draco and of speaking the Gospel throughout the universe.( _ **Acts.2:46-47**_ )

Unice adjust her glasses as she let it all sink in as her new friends had finished telling her of their adventures, finding it hard to believe that life exists elsewhere in the ocean of stars. But before she could ask anything further an alarm went off and Felicia checked the radar and exclaimed, “We got incoming guys!! Six Draco acolyte fighter ships right on our tails!!!” Everyone scrambled to their stations as Matt took Unice to a secure room as he returned to the others to get ready for a bumpy ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicia set up the White Lion’s shields as Johan tries to out maneuver the Draco hornet fighter ships just before Matt came in and made his way to the turrets, three of the ships were following behind as they blast the ship’s right wing and two made a nosedive almost aiming at the bow of the White Lion.

The jakmar got his mark and fired making a direct hit on the enemy ship’s flank causing it to spin out of control, meanwhile Unice was feeling a bit on edge of what’s happening out there as the room begin to shake; then she stumbled herself to the bridge as Johan set up coordinations and said, “Buckle up guys I’m about to get us into light speed!”

Meanwhile back at the Draco starship called the Superion, Supreme Leader Tyranus was in deep thought before a acolyte entered into the throne room and kneeled to him, “Excellency, the scouts have reported that the knights from earth have escaped before we could apprehend them. But they have send in the drones before they made their jump to hyper speed.”

The leader of the Order of the Draco smiled sinisterly at this news and ordered, “Activate them at once and set the programs of eliminating Johan Smith, commander.” He left a minute as he was told then started at the consoles and switched them on. Back with Johan and his friends the trio relaxed a bit before they looked towards their new bewildered member. “Are you ok Unice?”

If she was being honest with herself, she isn’t ok; she was wondering if she was either losing her mind or just dreaming. Then Matt came to her and smiled gently to her, “I know this is a lot to take in Unice and that all of this seemed surreal, but one thing I can count on is that trusting in the Lord and asking for His help you would be able to move mountains.”( _ **Isaiah.25:3-4**_ )( _ **Zechariah.4:5-6.**_ ) She looked at him for a moment before a blush found its way to her cheeks as he smiled at her, comforting her until suddenly they heard a banging sound coming from the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

The doors were forced open and what the four saw were three small-like androids that appeared to be someone lost their action figure collections, but before Unice could retort on seeing something ridiculous the three androids grow three times their size and charged at Johan with activated dark-blades. They charge at him with high-speed but as they were about to strike; Johan raised his star-blade and blocked all three at once, “Guys spread-out and take’em back to the scrap heap, keep them from wrecking the controls; hurry!”

The two did as they’re told as Matt hid Unice from the fray as she begin to pray in thought. “Oh Lord Jesus, hear this humble servant’s prayer and protect us from the enemies.” ( _ **Psalms.54**_ )

The gang came into their fighting stance as they headed to Johan’s side, Mattathias at the left with his green star-blade and Felicia at the right with her star-daggers and the three charge at the assailants. The jakmar managed to dismantle the first while the second dodged from the fiery redhead and headed to Johan instead, Johan though was more formidable than most knights were he was caught off guard by their strengths.

The two drones stood side by side then as if by magic their arms split in two making them having four arms; each with a dark-blade in their hands and one begin to spin its arms like a helicopter and destroyed Johan’s blue star-blade out of his hand. Though he was unarmed he wasn’t helpless as he backed flip and activated his shield.( _ **Psalms.28:7**_ )

The two remaining drones still charged at Johan despite using his shield to back them off, he almost lost his footing until his girlfriend Felicia stepped in between her boyfriend and the menacing robots with her star-daggers ready, “Keep away from my boyfriend you two junk piles!”

They just kept walking toward their target as one of them managed to detain her and Mattathias in energy nets as one raise its dark-blade to strike but suddenly, it started to short circuit and fell face forward revealing to be none other than Unice who some how used a small taser she found by the command chair and used it on the drone.

The surviving drone then change its target and walked towards her but before the android could strike Johan shot its head with his blaster and it fell to the floor, then he help free his girlfriend Felicia and Matt out of the nets. “Thank you for the save Unice, that was smart thinking of the taser.” Complimented the jakmar making the transfer student blush.

“I’ll say, you have the qualities for a knight of the Realm in my book.” Felicia added as she head back to the pilot seat and got out of light speed, then the ship came out of it and Johan said, “As the Lord Jesus has shown me back at school, something my old lehrer once said ‘one part brave, three part fool’ the very thing the Lord chose for His plan.”( _ **1st.John.1:7**_ )


	12. Chapter 12

The White Lion had just drop out of light speed and flew into a another world’s atmosphere before coming in for a landing, Unice looked out of the spaceship’s window and was in awe of the sight of architecture of a mighty building she’s seeing; not finding the right words for it. “Welcome to Machseh, the headquarters and home of the Knights of the Realm.” Johan spoked smiling as he noticed the look of her face.( _ **Ezekiel.44:4-5**_ )

Felicia just landed the ship and opened up the hatch allowing Matt to guide Unice through the hatches trying to comfort her seeing she is feeling nervous, and he couldn’t blame her as she is a newcomer and about to be trained as a knight in God’s services to feed his sheep, as he lead her by the arm the girl with African and Native American ancestry in her veins turned a bright crimson feeling his touch and made a small smile as she adjusts her glasses;

The gang then made their way to the High Knight Council room for Unice to make her acquaintance to them. “Who are we meeting Felicia?” “The High Knight Council, they are twelve high ranking knights that lead the organization and are known to inform every knight and oilenach of what the Lord has said. And the Grand High Knight is known to speak to God personally.” Answered the redhead as they reached the doors to the council chambers.( _ **1st.Timothy.4:14**_ )The doors soon opened and through the doorway Unice did a double take as she saw the members first hand.

Some of them looked human while others were to her an odd kind of species of aliens, one was at least ten feet tall and white like a sheet of paper, another was purple, and one looked like a combination of a dog and a deer.

The tall one the rose to his seat and said in a calm wise voice, “Welcome to Machseh, Unice Robertson, we are most happy to receive you as a fellow knight who the Lord God, the King of the universe has chosen you as He has chosen all of us for His plan.”( _ **Esther.4:14**_ ) Unice just stood there dumbstruck as the tall one known as Altere had finished speaking to her, then said to everyone, “Wait, I’m a what now?”


	13. Chapter 13

Every council member in the room laughed a little as one member who looked human in his mid-forties rose up and answered Unice, “You are a knight of the Realm, chosen by God dear one, well almost at least. You must first start out as a oilenach.” ( _ **Deuteronomy.11:18-19**_.) She blinked at the answer she received until Altere ordered Johan, Matt, and Felicia to take Unice to the Hall of Records and send her to her chambers once they have shown Unice of the way of the Knights of the Realm.

While they were heading to the hall Johan said that he will catch up with them, “I have to go and make myself a new star-blade if we run into trouble, it won’t take long guys.” He then went to the armory where many knights and their oileanachs go and make a special star-blade or practice, in order for one to make a star-blade they must find one important key to make it; a star-crystal in order for to make the blade and for them to let the Lord show them of how to make one.( _ **Psalms.25:14**_ )

Johan was taught back in his early days as a oilenach about a legend that star-crystals came from the throne of the Almighty, that they’re from his burning lamps and sent them to the first Knights of the Realm.( _ **Isaiah.6:6-7**_ )( _ **Revelations.4:5.**_ )

He learned from Emeth that they used them for a last resort as to uphold God’s law and when they go to battle, as he think of it as the Word of God when he had his by his side; now here he is starting to make a new one. He then closed his eyes and allowed the Lord Jesus to guide him into the task, back with Felicia and Matt; they lead Unice to a table as the redhead went to grab a holo-book that contains info of when the Knights were founded.

“Wow! This place is amazing; all the info, all the wisdom, and all of past event. I can’t believe my eyes.” Exclaimed a exited Unice as she placed her glasses to place, getting a good look in the room; the jakmar chuckled at the sight, seeing how impressed she is and spoke, “Yes it is quite impressive to know that the Knights have done all of these exploits, all for the glory of the Lord and to speak the Gospel to his people.”

Then she asked him a question he didn’t expect from her, “Were you always a knight before you met Johan, Matt?”


	14. Chapter 14

He stood baffled of the question the transfer student asked him, he sighed casting his eyes down in shame, “No, I wasn’t always a knight. I was a Draco acolyte before Johan captured me.” He revealed to Unice who silently gasped in shock as she placed both hands over her mouth, causing the jakmar to turn his back on her when he answered her question. The two did nothing for a few seconds; the silence between them started to get awkward until Unice spoke up, “I’m sorry Matt, I had no idea”

“It’s alright Uni, I’ve learned to live by it.” Replied Mattathias before he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Unice’s face, showing a sympathetic smile as she continued, “I may not know much of your past, but I know that you’ve become a great person and a great knight; that’s the Mattathias I know and cared.” She finished saying with a hue of red appearing in her face as he stared at her in bewilderment.( _ **Psalms.130:7-8**_ )

The two just stare at each other for a little longer, their faces eating much space as they got an inch closer before a voice snapped them out of their trance, “Found the one we’re looking for..... oh excuse me was I interrupting something?” Felicia quipped up as the two jumped from the table, their face darken in red, “Nothing happened!!!” Both exclaimed as the redhead just smiled rolling her eyes.( _ **1st.Corinthians.13:4-8**_ ) before anyone could retort Johan entered the Hall and got everyone to focus on the topic.

Soon the trio told Unice of the foundation of the Knights, of how the High Knights was established, of the code they follow, and of their work in combat and their job in speaking the Word of God in truth and peace even to their enemies as the Almighty has instructed them.( _ **Proverbs.22:19**_ ) Then Johan stood up and announced the gang, “After we finished with your listens in the Knights history and our Bible study, Matt will be teaching you combat lessons if we ever come against Draco acolytes again Unice.”

“I am going to what now?” Blinked the jakmar as he and Unice just stare at him like he grew a second head.


	15. Chapter 15

Johan informed them that as a team leader, he is responsible of them knowing their strength and weaknesses. Thus that is why he assigned Matt to be Unice’s combat instructor, “I decided that while Felicia will teach her the history of the Knights and of their exploits, I will help her in bible study and you will teach her of defending herself Matt.” “I kinda agree with him on this, by dividing each task can we be able to finish the job.” Quipped the redhead as she begin to understand.

“Of course you would take his side.” Spoke the jakmar, causing the couple to roll their eyes and shrugged; he relented as the four just received a transmission. It was Emeth or a holographic of him speaking, “Young ones, the Council have finished discussing of the matter of training your new member. You shall remain here in Machseh in one week for the lessons; then we’ll return to earth that day.”

After he cut off communication Unice widen her eyes in panic of being gone so lone until the trio calmed her, they convinced her that time flows differently between worlds; for a day pass by here would be only a second has passed back at home. This cause her to gape at this revelation.( _ **Psalms.31:15**_ )

Somewhere else in space, the Draco star ship Superion soaring in the stars, Supreme Leader Tyranus was in meditation until a acolyte entered trembling, “Milord the knights have escaped, their ship made it to their headquarters with help from a new knight in training.” “I’m well aware of this development lieutenant, but it doesn’t matter; we’ll deal with them soon enough, now leave me.” Ordered the evil leader of the Draco, his still closed as the sound of footsteps were fading; when there was nothing but silence he then rose from his throne and look at the viewing point as he focus on unlocking the weapon.( _ **2nd.Peter.3:17**_ )

Back at Machseh, in the Hall of Past Records the gang had left the room and were now heading to their quarters; Johan offered to walk Felicia to her room, leading his girlfriend by the arm as Matt showed Unice her room.

Johan and Felicia made it to the redhead’s room, “Goodnight Johan, see you in the morning.” “Same to you love, I love you.” Johan replied as they kiss each other lovingly as Felicia closed the door, back with Matt and Unice; they reached to her room. “In there in your room is some proper clothing for a knight in training as well as a star-blade that has been selected for you.” “Thank you Matt, I wish you goodnight then.” Says the transfer student as she adjust her glasses timidly, before she kiss the jakmar on the cheek leaving him stunned for a minute or two until he head to his room for sleep.( _ **1st.Corinthians.13:13**_ )


	16. Chapter 16

As Unice closed the door she looked and saw the training gear and the star-blade on the bed just as Matt said, curious to see what color of her blade would be she activate it and out came a Uranian blue glowing blade from the hilt. “Woah! This thing is weightless!” She thought to herself before turning the bade off and looked at the clothing lying on her bed and gracefully pick it up to her chest and turn her head to a mirror; she sees herself with her new tunic and robe in wonder, finding it hard to believe that she was chosen by God to become a guardian for his people.( _ **2nd.Peter.1:10**_ )

Back with Johan, he head to his room and took out his father’s Bible to read a couple chapters, then he heard someone knocking at his door; “Come in.” The jakmar opened the door and walked to his side of the room that he and Johan share with a lost in thought look on his face, just as he landed on his bed Johan asked, “So, how did it go?” His response was a light groan as he returned to his reading and turned in for the night,( _ **Revelations.1:3**_ ) the next morning the team met at the training court yard to do the morning workout.

As Matt entered the court he saw Unice in her new knight garb, to him she was beautiful, dressed in knee-length boots, a long tunic, and a headband around her forehead. Then out of nowhere the High Knight Emeth appeared from behind and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance; scowling at him in annoyance before he could retort to him. “Keep your eyes open and your sense up, for this training will be a exhausting one.” Informed the middle-aged High Knight as he set it up from the consoles, having the whole team on their toes as the training commence.

“Remember guys, we work as a team, trust each other, and act fast and don’t hesitate.” Johan confirmed his team as the first wave charged at them, the first wave is of regular Draco acolytes armed with blasters and dark-blades at the ready. Unice felt a little nervous until she remembered what the Bible said, and she made a face of determination as all the gang move forward and took out holo-droids posing as Draco acolytes.( _ **Psalms.23**_ )

After the training was finished the team went to rest in the hall, and Unice asked Emeth this question, “How did the Order of the Draco come to be, why have they been doing all of the horrible things?” “It all started when the Knights of the Realm have set up the Council.”

Emeth explain to her as he had explained to Johan awhile back, of the senators doubted of the Knights abilities, of the rules they go by when they captured criminals, and of sparing their lives. And how they went behind their backs along with the Chancellor from the past, influencing the oileanachs to join their cause. “By the time they have made that pact, one oileanach believe that they would control them and made his own plans, as the senators learned of this, they were horrified of their mistakes and turned themselves in and told the Council of this. They arrived too late as that one oileanach escaped with a few of his followers, plotting to take away freedom and bringing ‘order’ to the universe; thus is why they called themselves that.”( _ **Ezekiel.28:11-19**_ )


	17. Chapter 17

Unice took all of what Emeth had said to her, learning of how the Draco came to existence and of the long war between them and the Knights; “What of the senators that were responsible?” “They were relieved of their office and are no longer allowed at the senate.” Answered Felicia as she and the two boys put away their things before the whole gang went to the launching pads, the White Lion was all fueled up and its engines were looked over as they boarded inside; with Johan and his girlfriend making their way to the pilot seats. Emeth returns to the Council room to speak with the other 11 High Knights of current affairs before taking a ship back to Earth.( _ **Acts.15:6.**_ )

The team were sent to go and make a trade in peace treaty with the ambassador of Pangarep-arep, the prime minister of Neema, and the senator of Can Doi; Johan set the coordinates and started the hyper speed giving the rest time to work up a strategy if the Draco gets involved as Johan headed to the meditation center. Unice found Matt at the navigation room taking in notes for the ship’s log before she approached him, “Hey Matt, may I speak with you for a moment?”

He jumped a little before seeing her lovely face, as she adjusts her glasses; he couldn’t shake the feeling of being content with her around thinking how cute she looked with her glasses and having a flustered face. “What do you want to talk about Unice?”( _ **Galatians.6:2**_ )

“Well forgive me if it’s personal, but how did you became a Draco acolyte?” She asked timidly seeing the look on his face, one with the faraway eyes until he gently smiled and answered his new teammate, “It all started when I was abandoned by my parents at a young age, I was forced to fend for myself in order to survive.” He began as she gasped at this revelation, she listened to every word the jakmar told her; of how he learned that his parents were found dead later on until he was found by the Order of the Draco, of his harsh training and missions before finally meeting Johan.

As Mattathias finished his tale, Unice was in tears for learning of his past and had her arms around his neck surpassing him a little as his cheeks started to tint a bit. Then she said to what got his eyes widened.( _ **Psalms.94:19**_ )

“I’m so sorry that you have to go through something like that Matt, no one deserves to go through so much pain like you. But know that you are not alone, you have your friends and me now.” She comfort him while fighting a blush, “And remember that you are special in God’s eyes as well.” ( _ **2nd.Thessalonians.2:16-17.**_ )

He then return the gesture as they both looked into each other’s eyes and not knowing what they are doing parted their lips and moved closer together eating up much space until they’re only a few inches closer together, until the alarm went off scaring them from their spots before recuperating.


	18. Chapter 18

The two head to the command center where Johan and Felicia strapped in, “Buckle up guys, we’re coming off of light speed! We’ll be at the committee center in t-minus three minutes.” Ordered Felicia as they just got out and straight to a space station that looked like a giant wheel.

She and Unice were in awe of the sight until Matt snapped them out of their stupor and readied themselves as Johan landed the White Lion to one of the docking bays; then as the four left the ship a android came and greeted them, “Greetings sir knights, I am D-918 owned by Prime Minister Amer-Abor of Neema. I’ve been sent to escort you to my master and the other two delegates for this meeting.”( _ **2nd.Samuel.19:31**_ )

“Lead us the way then, please.” Replied Johan as the rest came down the ramp of the ship, the robot turned around and showed them to the hallways leading the knights in a room filled with strange individuals that were discussing some business.

The android went to the one in the middle that looked like a cross between a dog and dinosaur and spoke to him in private, until he stood up and spoke in an alien language, “Greetings noble knights, we welcome you to be part of this peace trading meeting. We hope you are in good spirits, able to sense any activity of terrorist or Draco attacks?” “With the grace of the Lord, we will see to it that no one will harm you Prime Minister.” Replied Matt in the same language he spoke.

Then a delegate which looks like a walking fish with pink skin came up to them and bowed her head to them and spoke like there were five talking at once, “That is good for us to hear, honorable knights; we can always count on the servants of the Divine Creator for the job.” With that said the three politicians began with the debate as Johan and his friends kept watch.( _ **John.10:3**_ ) it went on for a few hours as the knights just kept guard.

“How long does this take? Why can’t we have a say in this?” Complained Unice as the jakmar chuckled at her little antics, “That’s politics for ya Uni, as for the second we can’t interfere for we have made that pact since the Knights began. We are sworn by God to follow the nine virtues and not get involved in politics unless otherwise.” ( _ **Galatians.5:22-23**_ )


	19. Chapter 19

The three delegates have been working on the treaty for a little longer until finally they’ve reached an agreement, before they were about to sign the parchment there came a blast that shook the wheel and startled the occupants. They then heard a voice in the intercom, “Fools! Did you think it would be easy for you to finish this feat without the Draco knowing of this matter?!” They looked and saw an armada of Draco warship of a total of ten.

Everyone were quivering in fear at the sight until Johan took charge of the matter, he turned to his team and got every soldier and security guard at attention, “Everyone listen, we must get into position and repel them, you men stay with the delegates. The rest to your stations, we will go and meet with them out there!”( _ **Amos.5:27**_ ) With that said he and his team ran straight to the White Lion and zoomed right to the Draco armada, the ship shot through every laserblast of every Draco viper that chased them.( _ **Isaiah.52:12**_ )( _ **1st.Samuel.14:13**_ )

Every soldier and security guard went to the turrets of the space station and retaliated as best they could, but the wheel was not built to withstand a large invasion as the vipers came in too fast for one to be shot; then one starship of the Draco moved into a close distance and opened up the main hangar doors and out came four shuttles.

Each contain 20 Draco soldiers and berserkers made their own door by blasting the shield generator causing to blow a hole on the wall, it shook a portion of the wheel as the ambassador saw dark figures coming in from the screen. “Oh! Honorable knights!! The acolytes have broken in the station, our guards are no match for them please help us!”

“We read you sir, I and my fellow knight Mattathias are coming.” Replied Johan, taking his starfighter out with Matt close behind. The Swift Eagle blast through many obstacles until they made it to the landing bay and jumped to the doors, before they could go any further they were intercepted by at least ten acolytes armed with dark-blades and blasters.

“Stand where you are knights! You don’t stand a chance against the Order.” Growled the head berserker as he pointed his dark-blade towards them, but Johan and Matt looked at each other before any of them smirked and pulled out their star-blades; ready for the fight Johan brought out his new star-blade to take them out, a golden-yellow blade pop out from the hilt and slicing off its targets. With them done with them, the two friends then head to the meeting room without hesitating with their faith in Jesus.( _ **2nd.Samuel.22:3-7**_ )


	20. Chapter 20

Felicia and Unice were dodging laser blast from left to right as they steer the White Lion straight towards one of the Draco starships with five vipers chasing them, the redhead then made a spinning maneuver and dived down as the enemy starfighters either crashed or pulled up from one of their starships. “Looks like that’s another 40 down Felicia, how do you do it with all of what’s going on!?” “When you’re knight as long as I am, you tend to get used to it.” She answered nonchalantly as she steered the ship to hard starboard.( _ **James.3:4**_ )

The White Lion then went over and dive down behind two vipers and blasted them to pieces as the space dogfight was getting a bit more bumpy, meanwhile Johan and Matt ran through the halls dodging and deflecting bolts of laser blast as knocking down the draco acolytes also.

Then they turned to their left and came to a exceedingly halt to see 3 dozen acolytes in their path at the ready, they looked and saw the two knights and set their blasters to kill before Matt threw a smoke bomb engulfing the hallway.

As the smoke cleared, Johan and Mattathias were the two standing over a heap of semi-unconscious or down acolytes; they then continued with their destination and saw from the corner of the wall a door with five guards of Draco soldiers in front, then Johan closed his eyes and prayed in thought.( _ **Luke.1:78**_ )

“Oh Lord Jesus, give me sight beyond man’s sight, and strength to throw down my enemies.” Then he felt a small breeze to his right and saw an air duct in front of them, across the opening of the door and the guards, they locked eyes at each other and nodded turning their cloaking shields on and head to the vent in a rush.

They quietly and quickly opened the vent and went in, then Matt said, “Johan! I hear voices at the end of this vent, straight ahead of us.” “ Then there’s no time to waste, let’s go!” ( _ **Joel.2:7-8**_ ) With that done they moved on, back with the girls they were coming in hot with the fire, “We can’t keep this up any longer Felicia! We have to think of something quick!” Exclaimed Unice as the redhead went and contacted the knights for help, then they steered to the next wing.


	21. Chapter 21

Johan and Mattathias crawled into the air duct and followed the sound of voices and saw a light at the end, they moved in closer and saw an gate in the ventilation; and saw a lieutenant and 12 acolytes keeping the delegates hostage as he started to make contact to the Supreme Leader.

Johan leans a little closer in order to hear what the lieutenant and his master are saying before there was a rattle in the air duct, he and Matt both looked each other before the vent gave way and both managed to land on their feet as the jakmar quote, “Now that is a entrance that they’ll put in the archives.” ( _ **Joshua.8:2**_ )

The Draco acolytes stood there in shock for a minute or two until the lieutenant gave an order, “Don’t stand there gaping you fools! Seize them at once!” The minute he said that, the soldiers charged at the young knights but not til the two jump over them on opposite sides from each other, landing to their feet and activated their star-blades they hurled towards the interlopers in a spinning frenzy.( _ **1st.Samuel.14:13**_ )

Then they looked and saw the lieutenant holding a dark-dagger to the senator’s throat and said, “Stand down knights, or the senator will be the first to die.”

The two looked at how close his weapon is to the senator’s neck and reluctantly dropped their star-blades as the lieutenant ordered them to bind Johan and Mattathias in energy-binds behind them, then the Draco acolyte walked towards them gloating behind his mask, “Now at last we have you Sir Johan! The Supreme Leader will be pleased to know that you’ll be in his hands to slay.” But Johan glared at him and replied, “ I do not fear you acolyte, for I serve the Lord.”( _ **Psalms.27:1-3**_ )

That said acolyte widen his eyes a little before narrowing them, “Then you had better hope your ‘Lord’ saves you, for soon our Supreme Leader Tyranus will not hesitate to eliminate you.” Just as he finished saying his threat they heard a loud boom and saw at least eight starships of the Knights came out from a bright flash, then the ships start blasting at the Draco armada as five were blown away, with that happening Johan and Matt grabbed their star-blades and disarmed the acolytes as they were off guard, only seven were left and soon surrendered as the two knights and security guards and soldiers surrounded them.


	22. Chapter 22

Back with the girls a few minutes before, they were getting a bit too hot at the galactic dog fight with the vipers and the colossal ships as Unice spoke, “We can’t keep this up for so long! Sooner or later we’ll be overcome!” “We’ve got to in order for the calvary to show up Unice! Just hang in there for a little longer!” Replied Felicia as she steered hard from getting blasted, then suddenly a sound and a flashing light appeared in the control console; the ship’s radar picked up multiple signatures indicating that a prayer has been answered and the redhead beamed at the revelation as they witness the scene.( _ **Revelations.19:11-16**_ )

As the Knights chase of the remaining ships of the Draco and the girls rejoined Johan and Matt, the lead knight removed the lieutenant’s mask to reveal a pale-violet humanoid with yellow slit eyes and questioned him, “Who is your Supreme Leader?! What is his plan that involves the delegates?” He interrogated him as his girlfriend Felicia placed a hand on him to calm him, he smiled at her in response before turning back to the acolyte who growled a bit before Johan repeated his question again.

He only said this to them, “You only delay the inevitable knight, my master will triumph over your body and he shall take your redheaded beloved as his own; you’ve lost.” The couple widen their eyes in shock of this revelation as the lieutenant was taken away with the others to Machseh.

Once everything was in order the team made their way back to the White Lion and set a course to Machseh, Johan headed to the meditation chamber and started praying; he prayed for comfort and strength. Then he heard comm-link beeped as he answered, “Johan we’re close to headquarters in 3 minutes, come and buckle up.”

Spoke Mattathias as he took control of the consoles.( _ **Psalms.28:7-8**_ ) The ship then landed at a docking bay and the team head out to the Council room waiting for their next instruction as Unice asked of what will be come of the acolytes they’ve captured.

“Usually we take them to interrogation rooms, and send them to court and let the jury decide their fate.” Answered Felicia as they went through the doors, and Johan walked towards the center of the room and made some briefing details to the Council of the High Knights of their mission; then Altere rose from his seat, “This is indeed troubling, as we have managed to retrieve information from the lieutenant; the rest is a mystery as he knew nothing else save this forbidden knowledge Tyranus learned of.” Said the Grand High Knight; Emeth then said of about doing research in the Archives as the team are free to head back to earth.( _ **Acts.17:11-12**_ )


	23. Chapter 23

As they were about to leave Emeth reach out to his old oileanach, “Johan, I wish to speak with you for a moment. Meet me in the Archives please.” He nodded to his lehrer before motioning the others to go on while he’ll meet them soon, he made his way and saw Emeth at the end of the table; sitting down next to him he asked the new member of the High Knight Council, “What is it that you wish to speak to me about?”

He answered, “I’ve noticed that something is troubling you after the wheel attack, and how you your eyes were in a far away look. What’s wrong Johan?” He sighed as he looked down before he answered with a deep breath, “Tyranus has taken a liking to Felicia, apparently he thought she’d make a fine queen by his side, while he has my head on a platter. What can I do Lehrer Emeth?”( _ **Proverbs.1:5**_ )

He looked at him with a straight and calm face, and spoke to him in a gentle wise voice, “Trust in the Lord my boy, He is the One who gives comfort and strength to those that seek him.”( _ **2nd.Corinthians.1:3-7**_ ) With that said Johan smiled as his mentor have given him an answer he needed, he then left him for his search while he rejoined the others and started the ship for Earth; Felicia then sat next to her boyfriend and smiled at him indicating that she’s not afraid and that they’ll pull through this together as he smiled back before planting a kiss to her.( _ **Zechariah.10:6-12**_ )

The engine roared as Johan started up and the ship climbed up to the sky before breaching through the atmosphere of Machseh and set a course through hyper speed, then Matt pull the lever to full throttle and the White Lion shot forward like a bullet as the team brace themselves before they’re free to walk around a bit. As they roam a bit Unice came towards Matt, “Uhh.... Matt, I was wondering if you would teach me a bit of sword work before we head back to Earth?” The new member speak timidly as the jakmar stared at her for second; he made a small smile as he escorted her to the training rooms gesturing his arm at the direction of where one of the hallways lead to.( _ **Psalms.119:105.**_ )


	24. Chapter 24

Mattathias and Unice stopped at the exercise room just as the jakmar set up the program from the control console and gestured to the new member to the small platform, then both got their star-blades set to practice mode as to not cut each other as they spar. Mattathias was the first to strike and raise his up for a downward blow as Unice blocked it, then she side-step and swings her laser-sword to the left just before the jakmar blocked it, while they practice Unice spoke, “Tell me Matt, what was Mannriam like and of your people?”( _ **Proverbs.4:13**_ )

He thought hard on that question before speaking to her, “It’s a planet full of vegetation and rocky grounds.” He explained, “It is vast with seas and rivers, in a way it’s not too different from Earth Uni, there’re many animals large and small that my people would hunt or tame.”

They finished with their practicing and head to the second room as he continued, “Also my people are separated by two races the Dauphin Jakmar and the Vert Electrique Jakmar which I am one, there used to be a civil war on my world about 300 years ago before the Knights came and put an end to it.” Matt finished telling Unice of his world as she listened in awe learning of her crush’s world, “Wait what am I thinking?” She thought to herself with a hint of red on her cheeks, while Matt finished saying that with the Knights’ help Mannraim was a world of unity.( _ **Psalms.133**_ ) ( _ **Colossians.3:14-16**_ )

Suddenly the there was a flashing and Matt looked to see that the ship almost out of light-speed as he and Unice reached for their seats with Johan and Felicia as the latter set up the coordinates and jumped out from light speed and zoomed past the Milky Way, then the ship was steered passing the red planet Mars and going over the Moon.

By the time they pass by a satellite undetected they breakthrough the stratosphere as Johan said, “Buckle up everybody, this is going to get choppy!” After saying that they braced themselves as the ship shooked up a bit before they landed at the area where they had their bible study and looked like only an hour pass by as the trio explained to Unice.( _ **Ecclesiastes.9:11**_ )

They exit the ship and set it in auto pilot as it rose up from the ground and it zoomed pass the building and flew far away, they then got into the car as Johan drove Unice back home; then dropping his girlfriend Felicia off back home before both he and Mattathias headed back to the Mrs. Hudson foster home.

They then each head to their rooms getting ready for bed but Johan read’s a couple chapters from his father’s Bible before going to bed, “Oh Jesus, God on High, I thank you of the daily bread. My Lord, my God; I thank you of all the love and victories you have given us. Now Lord I asked thee to forgive us oh Lord and to comfort us in times of need, and to strengthen us as we feed your sheep and to protect them from wolves and beasts. Thy will be done in earth as it is in heaven, in Jesus’ name. Amen.”( _ **1st.Peter.2:11-17**_ )


	25. Chapter 25

Deep in space flew in the capital starship of the Order of the Draco, the Superion floating in the ocean of stars as a small shuttle flew underneath it to the landing bay as troops came forward. Out through an elevator came Tyranus as he walks towards the shuttle, “Lieutenant! Be certain that the weapon will be operational before I returned from my findings.” “At once milord, we’ll triple our efforts and have every Draco soldier battle ready.” Replied the Draco acolyte as he walk beside him, discussing of the strategical event to wipe out the knights once and for all. _**(Esther.9:24)**_

The Supreme Leader then called for the Admiral of the Draco fleet and said, “Have every ship into battle position and set every viper fueled as we lead them to a trap, then give the order to have their ships to be set a blaze.” The admiral bowed his head and answered him, “It will be done my lord, as you have commanded I will have everything prepared as you say!” He then left the two alone as.

Tyranus walked up the ramp to his shuttle, just before he finished instructing to the lieutenant, “If you’ve find Johan Smith and his team, be sure to lead them here. I will deal with him personally, General.” The newly promoted draco acolyte bowed as the shuttle took off to its destination.( _ **Revelations.20:8**_ )( _ **Psalms.140:5**_ )

Back on earth Johan awoke from off bed and stretched himself up before getting ready for school, he washed up and headed down the stairs and saw the children, Matt, and Mrs. Hudson at the table as one of the staff members set breakfast on. “Good morning Johan, please take your seat as we have breakfast.” The kindhearted mother-figure spoke in a cheerful tone, wasting no time he said grace before reaching a piece of toast and coffee.( _ **Luke.13:29-30**_ )

After breakfast the boy and jakmar headed to the garage to Johan’s car and drove outside, they made a sharp turn to the neighborhood where Felicia lives just as the redhead came out the door and jogged straight to them. Then they rode off Unice as she walked out through the fence gate and off to school, as Johan parked his car the gang made their way to the front doors until Matt heard something with his super sensitive hearing before walking through the doors.( _ **1st.Peter.5:8**_ )


	26. Chapter 26

The day went by normally until the bell rang for lunchtime and the gang met at their usual spot to discuss matters at hand, Unice spoke up, “When you guys said that time flows differently between worlds, you weren’t kidding. My parents believe that I’ve been out with you guys for only two hours.” “Yeah I thought my dad would be at my skin for being gone so long, only to learn that he thought I was gone for half an hour.” Replied Felicia, then Johan said, “Alright let’s focus guys. Mattathias, you said you heard something before school started?”

“Yes Johan, as I explained before that a jakmar’s senses are greater than a human’s senses, such as sight, smelling and hearing.”( _ **Proverbs.1:5-6**_ ) They then get closer to each other’s face so no one would noticed what they’re saying, “After school is out, we go and investigate of what direction you heard that sound Matt.” With that said they parted as they headed to their next class, then Felicia begin to feel like something is buzzing inside her head before it disappeared as the way it came; she then shook it off and headed to class.( _ **Proverbs.16:29**_ )

Later after the final bell rang the young knights meet at the main entrance and pulled out their gear as Mattathias headed west as he last heard that rumbling noise, the rest followed suit as they went across the streets and headed deep into a wooded area far from town. A little further later Unice asked Matt, “Do you see anything or found something Matt?” “Some of the trees were broken down by a force of a object coming down fast from the sky, then it skidded to the ground and slide about 200 ft ahead.”

With that said they pressed on and went deeper until they found the crash site. The size of that craft was big for at least two passengers, Johan was the first to get a closer look and noticed some writing at the side; during his time as a knight out in space he learned the different languages that aren’t of earth. “There’s some writing here guys, it says’ black drake’. What do you think it is?” Before anyone could answer the hatch hissed open and out came a figure that sprang out from it’s seat, it was dress in black with a golden yellow mask and it drew out a dark-blade.( _ **1st.Peter.5:8.**_ )

Unice drew out her star-blade and block the blow before Johan could react and jumped back from the tension between the laser swords hissing.(Romans.8:28). The dark figure kicked the new knight in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards before rolling over to avoid a stab from the assassin; then Felicia charged at him with her star-daggers at the ready. She made a few slashes at him while he blocked and evade every blow from her before he elbowed her and tossed her aside, then turned his head to see Johan and Matt jumped toward him with their star-blades raised.( _ **1st.Timothy.6:12**_ )

The three clashed as they made contact with their blades before the acolyte spin-kick Matt in the face and Johan side-step to the left side as the figure chuckled, “Very good, I see you have done much practicing Johan. No disappointment at all.” Johan widen his eyes as he remembered that voice, “Anord?!” “In the flesh, boy” the former Supreme Leader spoke as he removed his mask and flashed his wicked eyes at the young knight, then he made a swipe with his dark-blade into a arch slash before Johan back-flip ten paces and made his stance towards him.( _ **Nehemiah.4:9**_ )

The two stood there for a few minutes before Johan leaped towards Anord who dodged to the left and kneed him in the stomach and brought down his arm to his neck, just as he was about to behead him Felicia shoved him to the side and did a spin attack with her star-daggers. Then Unice came from behind and made a arch slash but Anord eluded the strike and jumped over them and leaped over ten paces, his eyes shifted to the right and saw the jakmar zoomed over with his green star-blade in hand and limboed underneath and kicked him in the face.

All four of the knights regroup and faced the former Supreme Leader of the Draco, exhausted and covered in bruises and cuts as they were breathing heavily, the mad drake then laughed, “Oh how horrible it is, to see you Johan, the chosen knight of all to be in a terrible state. And that of your friends as well.”

“I wouldn’t brag so much if I were you Anord!” He shouted at him then suddenly another figure carrying what looks like a purple laser sword step in and took Anord by surprise, it was Emeth as he held his star-blade up. Anord knew that he couldn’t take all of them, thus he took out a pallet and threw it to the ground causing smoke to appear, as soon it evaporated Anord was gone and the group noticed a small one-manned ship flew up to the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

The four teens were breathing hard from the fight before Emeth came up to them and mended their minor wounds, “Who was that guy?! He nearly wipe up the floor with us!’ Exclaimed Unice as the high knight rubbed some alcohol to her forehead, Johan sighed as he answered to her, “That was Anord, the former leader of the Draco before Tyranus. We managed to capture him and took him to court where he was found guilty and sent into limbo where the most dangerous criminals were banished, somehow he must’ve escaped.” “ Now with him back things will be worse for us.” Felicia added.( ** _Jeremiah.30:7_** ) Then Mattathias stood up explaining, “Well not necessarily, during my time as a acolyte when the predecessor was captured and managed to escape, the new leader will give the title back to him. But oftentimes they would be like the lions of earth, fighting for supremacy as they would be in a duel called the honteux almawt for the title.”

Emeth nodded his head recalling of the times in his youth that some of acolytes would do anything in order to gain the title of Supreme Leader, the winner would decide his opponent’s fate once he wins then he mentions that they’re usually not pleasant. “Putting that aside, we’re glad you came before we he could give us more hurts to out hurts.” Smiled Unice as the middle aged High Knight placed his healing ointment back in his pouch; he then heard his wrist communicator go off and a hologram of a knight at the age of 30 appeared and spoke to him in a alien language that Johan and Matt seemed to understand due to learning some languages during their mission.( ** _Proverbs.4:13_** ) “Brother Emeth, the Chancellor has disappeared! Some people are beginning to believe that the Draco had their hands on this case, I fear that they are taking extreme measures for the plan.” The gang widen their eyes in shock hearing this revelation.

Back out in space the Draco ship Superion, the whole host of acolytes assembled themselves as the general and admiral stood at attention as the shuttle landed in the main hangar bays and a ramp opened up for the new Supreme Leader Tyranus; the said leader came down walking towards the two officers as they kneeled to his presence ( _ **Matthew.7:15-20**_ ). He raised his hand to them and said, “Arise general, arise admiral. We have much to discuss while I was away.” The three made their way to the elevator shafts as one opened up for them and headed to the throne room observation platform, then he rest upon his throne as the two were informing him continually of past events; then the admiral spoke up, “Aside the Chancellor missing milord, your predecessor Anord had escaped and now on the run, my spies have inform me he may come after you.” “Good, good; let him come and face me. It will be the greatest of pleasure to squeeze the life out of him myself!”

He looked over the window and laughed maniacally as the Draco capital starship flew over one of the Draco headquarters on a purple planet, ready to go through the atmosphere and starting to land.( _ **Micah.2:1-2**_ ) Then the Draco fleet came upon an ancient monument in a dry valley near the ledge, every Draco acolyte and trooper marched forward and made a path for their Supreme Leader who walked out and made his way to his new base with a menacing smile on his face while clutching his dark-blade at his side as if expecting someone to jump on him; the hallways were lit up as Tyranus and his officers trailed their way through the abandoned building that once house the first Order of the Draco millenniums ago.( **Isaiah.34:13** )

The door opens and at the other side was a large hall and at the end stood a staircase that leads to a throne at the top, Tyranus marched up towards the end and stopped at the beginning of the stairs, “It is a perfect throne for the true Supreme Leader.” He stated, “I couldn’t agree more, on more than one occasion.” The throne turned around and in it was what no one but Tyranus was expecting, Anord was sitting on the throne with a smug on his face as he and the new leader sneered at one another like two ravenous tigers.( _ **2nd.Peter.2:12**_ ) Anord then rosed up and descend down the stairs until he got close to Tyranus and ordered, “Stand down fool, I am in command and no one else will say otherwise.” “If you want it so badly, you’ll have to fight me for it!” Stated Tyranus as he reach for his dark-blade, then everyone of the Draco surrounded the two alphas as Anord growled at him. “ Honteux almawt?” “ Honteux almawt” ( _**Matthew.26:52**_ )


	28. Chapter 28

Back with the knights of earth Emeth then ended the transmission and turn to the four teens and said to them, “Before you all start to panic, I already know that the Chancellor has disappeared.” “Then why didn’t you tell the Council of it?!” Questioned Felicia as she and the rest took their things and all head back to the school grounds, while the gang headed to Johan’s car Emeth explained, “The Council was already aware of the Chancellor’s disappearance as he wanted to be missing for a special mission he’s on.”( _**1st.Samuel.21:2**_ ) “Why would he want to do that? And what mission?” Questioned the jakmar as the car engine started to hum and had the five going off to the Hudson house and parked at the driveway; then they walked in and made their way to the living room and sat down. Just as they got themselves comfortable Mrs. Hudson came in with bags of groceries in her arms and saw the youth and a middle-aged man sitting across each other looking at the widow.

“Oh Emeth, it’s so good to see you again. I hope I wasn’t interrupting...” “Not at all Maria. It is also good to see you again as well.” Answered the new member of the High Knight Council as he stood up and helped her with the bags of groceries, a few minutes has past as everyone gathered around and discussed of what had occurred in the day. Mrs. Hudson exclaimed at the news, “That horrible Anord person escaped and almost killed my two sons and their girlfriends?!!” She half shouted in fright causing Matt and Unice to blush at that comment while Emeth and Johan tried to calm her down, Felicia then went to the kitchen to make some tea for everyone as they continued; then Emeth finished explaining, “Thence, that’s why the Chancellor had gone into hiding in order help us find the Draco.”( _**Joshua.2:1**_ )

Back with the Draco lair the two opponents stood opposite side of one another in a big ring while the acolytes chant the name of the duel as a row of exotic weapons appeared at the sideline, then the two walked forward and reach for the weapon close to them and made it to the center; then Anord stared at Tyranus his face showing less to minimal emotion asking, “Just in case you would’ve won, which I highly doubt, what would you do if you meet Johan; Tyranus?” “I will Break him!!” Snarled Tyranus as he backed flipped and charged towards Anord with a double-bladed spear behind his back. ( _**Micah.6:14**_ )( _**Nahum. 3:3**_ )

Anord raised a battle axe with his left hand to block the blow and raised a war hammer in his right hand to strike him at the face, but not until he duck and punched him before sliding back a few feet away from him, the two circled around each other as the acolytes cheered and chanted see the two alphas going on with the duel, then the two charged each other again.

The duel rages on until they go for their dark-blades and clashed, sparks flying until Tyranus pulled out a small pallet and throw it to Anord’s face exploding in front of him; blinding him for a moment giving him time to kick him at the abdomen getting him to bent forward and Tyranus then slide kick him forcing him to the floor face down; then Anord rose up to his hands and knees as he hear his successor raise his blade, “Only the strong survives and rules Anord.” “Yes, only the strong rules.” Conceded the fallen leader closing his eyes as the victor finished the blow, all was silent for a few seconds until the acolytes cheered and chanted Tyranus’s name as he raise his hilt in victory and proclaimed, “Now is our time! To gather our force and strike the backwater planet earth as our own to start the Draco Empire!!” All cheered as the Supreme Leader shouted his claim.( _**Isaiah.47:11**_ )


	29. Chapter 29

Johan and the gang listened as Emeth had finished his explanation Mrs. Hudson then said, “Johan I had a call from Pastor Card, he told me to remind you that you and the others volunteered for the youth group at church during the week.” “Ok Mrs. Hudson, we’ll be sure to get the equipment when we can.” Just then the door open and in came the kids from their school trip, when they saw their ‘den’ brothers they ran up to them and gave them hugs before they begin to suffocate.( _**1st.Peter.2:17**_ )

After getting free from the clutches of the little rascals, Mrs. Hudson had the young ones to get ready for supper while Johan went to his room to get the chart for the youth group.

With supper finished the two girls took their leave but not before Felicia giving Johan a loving kiss goodnight then went into the cab for home, Johan walked into the study where Emeth was sitting by the fireplace looking into the holo-data for any reports.( _**Ezekiel.36:3**_ ) He looked and saw his former oileanach sat down on a lounge chair opposite of him and asked if they found anything,

“According to our spies, the Draco had returned to the old empire where it was founded, and Anord is no more as we believe.” Answered Emeth as Johan leaned forward listening to every detail of information, he shivered at the thought of that certain duel he heard; of which the loser wouldn’t be so lucky of his fate and of what Tyranus has planned for his enemies.

Emeth then also mentioned that during spring break he and the others will return to Machseh and he will be with the Council and that Johan and his team will go to their next mission ( _ **Romans. 15:28**_ ), with that said the youth made his way to his room and kneeled down to pray. The next morning Johan and Matt met with the girls and drove to the school grounds and headed to class, during 3rd period Felicia begin to feel her head churning as the buzzing sound appeared again; then she felt like a large bell is ringing all day that she asked to be excused until a loud voice spoke, “Submit to me my beloved, do not fight it; it is futile.”

“Ahhhh.....who are you?!? What are you doing to me?!?!” She half screamed as she clutched her head before she almost dropped to her knee, the dark voice just kept telling her to go to it; as calling Felicia to come and answer. She panted heavily as sweat bullets ran down from her brow, just as she begin to breathe normally a teacher was walking by and noticed Felicia by the lockers, “Are you feeling alright young lady? Would you like to visit the nurse?”

She told him that she is alright and made herself back to class not noticing a certain new member was witnessing the scene. ( _**Jeremiah.32:11**_ ) Then the bell rang for lunch and every student each took a tray and took what it’s in front of them, Unice walked next to the redhead and asked her, “Hey Felicia, mind if I talk to you?” “Sure Uni, let’s sit while talking.” Felicia answered as they made their way to a table for their conversation, Unice then looked at her, and spoke to her in low volume, “I saw what was happening to you at the hallways earlier; you were in pain and you looked like you were talking to someone: what’s wrong?” She sighed as there’s no point in hiding it now, “I don’t know Unice. I’m not sure how it happened but it started like a buzz at first.” She explained everything to her.

Then as the bell rang the two girls left and Unice said, “You must tell the others about this, perhaps Emeth may know of what’s happening.” The new knight suggested to the idea; but before Felicia could agree something stopped her and made her say, “No, no. This is something I must do alone, if I can’t overcome it then you can tell Johan and the others.” Unice stood wide-eyed and wanted to argue but Felicia plead her to not to say anything and walked off to her next class. ( _ **2nd.Timothy.3:5-6**_ )


	30. Chapter 30

Unice just stood there for what felt like hours, trying to sink in of what she just heard: one of her best friend that she’s known just told her not to tell the others of what’s wrong with her, as she was taught to help others and try to talk things over as knights and servants of God are suppose to do. She must tell Johan of this somehow, she doesn’t want to lose one of her best friends and for Johan to lose his girlfriend.( _**Galatians.6:2-3**_ )

Meanwhile Johan and Matt just got out of geometry class as the jakmar went to place his book in his locker then head to the library for his free period to do some studying of a pop quiz, when he felt hand on his shoulder turning his head and saw a familiar girl with glasses; it was Unice with a small smile on her face as she sat down next to the alien. “ Hi Uni, what’s up? What’s troubling you?” She looked down for a moment before she took a deep breath, “I had a talked with Felicia and something’s happening to her. She’s been having some pain in her head like someone has been talking in her head.” She also added, “She told me not to tell you or Johan nor High Knight Emeth, I’m beginning to think something or someone is doing some horrible things to her!” ( _ **Psalms.112:7**_ )

Mattathias listened to every detail Unice was telling him, he consoled her saying, “You did the right thing in telling me about this Uni, I’ll find Johan and tell him about this while you explain this to Emeth. Felicia needs our help if it is what I feared it to be.”( _**Ephesians.6:8**_ )The final bell rang and all the students left the school premises and went about their own business, Felicia walked to the sidewalk home until she felt that buzzing noise and the voice appeared again, “Do not fight it my empress, give in to this revelation and embrace yourdestiny; I will give you everything you desire.” She clutched her head and hissed, “The only thing I want is for you to leave me alone!!” But the voice only chuckled and kept on saying, “Oh my dear, don’t you understand what I am offering you?”

“The only offer I want is for you to be gone and out of my head, so go away whoever you are!” She silently shouted before the voice laughed again, “Very well my dear, but I’ll be back until you accept my offer of being my empress.” Then it disappeared as the redhead breathe evenly then head back home, but failed to notice her eye color began to dim down a bit and her face been changing to look like she’s in a trance.( _**2nd.Corinthians.11:13-15**_ ) Then she resume on home until tomorrow; elsewhere Matt found Johan at the public library and walked righttowards him, he looked up and saw the jakmar with much worry in his face. “Hey Matt, what’s wrong? Is something the matter?” “Unice came to me a few minutes ago and told me that something is wrong with Felicia.”( _**Jeremiah.6:24**_ )


	31. Chapter 31

Mattathias explained everything to Johan concerning Felicia of her behavior that Unice explained to him, once he finished Johan looked down a bit letting everything sinking in of what he learned about his girlfriend. “What is happening to Felicia, Matt? What is it?” He asked anxiously fearing the worst of what’s becoming of his loving redhead that completes him, “It would appear that Tyranus has learned an ancient Draco technique that hasn’t been used for 4000 years ago called the Isip Gǎibiàn, it’s an ability to bending the will of a victim of the one’s choice. The thing is that depending on the victim’s strength the one casting it will do more by using lies and persuasion to have the target to submit.” The former acolyte answered grimly.( _**2nd.Timothy.3:13**_ ) ( _**Psalms.141:9**_ )

Unice searched for Emeth until suddenly she noticed something from the corner of her eye and turned her attention to the figure and got in for a surprise when she recognized who that said person is none other then Felicia heading down to some pawn shop, she watched as the redhead went in and walked over to the cashier; as she watch the scene she noticed that Felicia looked like she was in a daze or a trance as the cashier handed to her what she was getting. Then like before she walked out not acknowledging Unice next to her as she walked towards an ally, then from the shadows came out a figure in dark clothing and said to Felicia, “Have you acquired it my empress?” She stretched out her hand and presented to the figure the item as she said in a emotionless voice, “I have my Supreme Leader, it is done as you command.”

( _ **Matthew.7:15-16**_ ) Unice silently gasped as she heard those words and ran off looking for Emeth and the boys of what she’s learned; the shadow figure of Tyranus then said, “Remember everything I have said my dear, that you cannot trust your friends; they don’t have any faith in you and your father has never been there for you.”

\---

_/flashback 3hrs ago./_

_/Felicia was in her room on the floor holding her head as she covered her ears trying to block the voice. “My dear, why do you keep on resisting me? Can’t you see I’m merely wish to help?” She gritted her teeth as she retorted, “As if I would believe that, you just like to say anything to get what you want!” Then suddenly a pair of eyes appeared and the voice replied, “And you would listen to what those old fools of the Council would say? What of your friends, your father, the young man who called you his own?” Then the eyes shift and showed her the team, her friends; then it shifted and she heard them talking about her./_

_/All about how weak she is, how stupid she did on their adventures, she tried to ignore it knowing that it was a lie but the pain was too much as she heard her father saying she was a embarrassment and how she is to blame of her mother’s death then finally to her boyfriend Johan. She heard him saying how that she was only a prize to him, speaking of how gullible she can be and that he enjoyed playing with her mind, the pain was too great that she screamed from the top of her lungs and fainted. A couple minutes passed and her eyes opened no longer emerald color but crimson as she rose up with her face showing no emotion as the Supreme Leader’s shadow appeared in front of her with a wicked smile./ ( **Mark.13:22-23** )_

\---

*3 hrs later*

Unice ran as fast as she can praying that she would find Emeth or Matt, or Johan and that what she saw was not real; she noticed a man in his middle age walking down to the park with a woman holding his hand, she immediately recognized them as high knight Emeth and Mrs. Hudson out for a walk as the couple saw her running their way. She skidded to a halt and bend over to catch her breath as Emeth laid his hand on her, “Unice what’s wrong?! What has gotten you excited?!” She told him what Mattathias said to her and of what she saw, this caused him to widen his eyes in shock of this and took out his communication device to contact the boys and alert the Council; “Come in Council members, I repeat come in!” Then a holographic figure appeared and saw Emeth in distress as he told his fellow member of the news.

Back with Johan and Matt, the latter was in deep thought of this development as the jakmar finished explaining further of the Isip Gǎibiàn, “I can’t believe it, Tyranus would do this horrible thing on Felicia and to make the victim a weapon.” Just then Matt’s com-link went off and answered it, his eyes widen of what he heard and quickly pulled Johan out of the library exclaiming, “It was high knight Emeth, Unice told him that she saw her at the ally speaking with Tyranus!” With that the two friends rush through the doors and headed to the park, hoping that they could save Felicia before it’s too late.


	32. Chapter 32

The two boys dash through the streets heading towards the park, dodging ducking any obstacle and any bystander in their way as they stayed on the direction to Emeth and Unice as Johan prayed in his heart, “Oh Lord Jesus, I beg thee to place a hand of protection upon Felicia and to open her eyes to see the truth that you are God alone.” ( _ **Psalms.121:7-8**_ ) Soon enough the duo saw the three people at the park they recognized and came up to a halt, catching their breath Emeth said, “Thank goodness you two made it, I feared the worst had come. And for you Johan, I know that you are hurting when we heard of what’s happening to Felicia.” No sooner he finished that Mrs. Hudson gasped, “Oh my! I see someone coming right towards us!”( _ **1st. Corinthians.16:13**_ )

The others looked and saw a figure in black clothing stepped forward, the figure had a more feminine body as it got closer to the group, when she got closer Johan gasped in shock as he recognized her; the eyes, her face and red flowing hair that seemed to have gone darker; it was Felicia. The group stood there in shock and dread at the sight, Johan mostly in distressed see his girlfriend being used by a madman as she just smiled deviously at the group, “Hey guys, what’s up? Like my new look Johan?” She pose seductively showing off her new wardrobe in front of Johan as he looked on with worry, he shook off the feeling and said, “What happened to you Felicia?

“Why nothing happened to me Johan dear, I just thought of trying on a new look.” She answered suavely as she acted like nothing is wrong with her; she then looked to the others and asked Emeth of their new mission, “The Council had receive a report that a rumor was going about of the capital planet, the Galactic Senate had been in disarraywith the Chancellor’s absence; we need to ensure them that all is well. We move out within the hour.” He spoke to the team as he eyed Johan to do what he can and trust in God to help Felicia.( _ **2nd. Thessalonians.2:16-17**_ )

The team made their way to an abandoned pier as Emeth send the coordinates to the ship’s main frame, few minutes pass by and the White Lion appeared from the clouds and lowered to the docks; the hatch opened and the team walked right up. They went to their respective seats as Johan turned and asked his girlfriend, “Are you feeling alright Felicia? You seemed intense there for a moment.” “Just getting a little excited about the mission,” She replied coyly to him, “Don’t worry sweetie, I’m fine.”He looked at her with great concern before he focused on the controls, while silently he prayed in thought to Jesus for giving him the strength to help save his girlfriend.( _ **Psalms.9:7-10**_ )

The White Lion made a straight shot up to the sky and passed through the Milky Way and went into hyper speedall through the way to the Capital Planet to sedate the Senate and help others to bring peace, while they themselves ask God for help to save one of their own before she is long gone in the hands of evil.( _ **2nd. Timothy.4:17-18**_ )

Meanwhile Tyranus was in his command ship observing his armada as his general approach him from behind, “My lord, we received intel of the Knights mission from her and on their way to the Senate.” He chuckled of the news and turned to him, “Good work General, ready the troops and inform the Admiral to launch the ships, it is time to pay the Galactic Senate, and the Council of the High Knights a visit.” He bowed his head and went to send out the order, having every acolyte of the Draco to attack the Knights where it hurts them.( _ **Numbers.10:9**_ )


	33. Chapter 33

The White Lion made out of light speed and zoomed towards the capital planet known as Oras 91 as Emeth flipped a few switches for the ships landing gears to activate, and safely landed the starship at the docking bay near the senate building as Unice opened up the hatch for the team to make their way to the building. Johan lagged behind for a bit as he suddenly felt a hard rush towards his head and out of nowhere he saw himself in an empty room, then he saw what he couldn’t have imagine; there standing before him were two certain redheads.( _**Hebrews.12:19-21**_ )

He was staring in dumbstruck of seeing two Felicias in front of him; one on the left in all black and the other on the right in a light brown tunic and golden pants and light lavender boots, fighting each other for supremacy, then as soon as he saw the vision it begin to fade away as he was back with the others at the Senate building as only a second went by. He shook it off and resume with the others as the great doors of the Senate building slide open and a few security guards were on the other side, the head guard in front of them move forward and spoke in a alien language to Emeth; “ _/High Knight Emeth we were informed to escort you to the Chancellor’s office, the Senate speaker and staff aide are waiting for you in the Chancellor office./ ( **Proverbs.16:21-23** )_

He nodded in appreciation and the group followed them to the office, while no one was looking a certain redhead reached for a small wristband at her right hand and press a few buttons; like she’s sending out a signal to someone until she froze mid-sending the coordinates as she was hesitating or something before she finished it.

The team made it to the office and saw to people discussing of what to say to the representatives of the Senate before they turned to see the knights coming in, one looked like a mixed between a bird and amphibian, while the other looked like a gecko greeted them in perfect english. “ Ah Knights of the Realm!! Thank the Great Eternal King you have made it, we were worried about how long we had to make this from spreading without a panic.”

“Do not worry Mr. Speaker, we the knights are here to keep the Senate at ease, for I’ve learned from the Chancellor that before he ran for office, he was a spy for the noble army informing the High Knight Council of any threat. We will do what we can to raise the Senate’s spirit with God’s grace.” ( _**Isaiah.41:10**_ ) The aide spoke to the others in a tone that sounded like three were talking all at once, “Then let’s waste no more time, tell us what should we do? How will we tell the Senate?”

Matt answered, “The truth, that the Chancellor is alive and is in incognito, helping the Council and serving democracy and the doing the will of the Almighty.” With that said the two went to the Chancellor’s podium and raised it up to the Senate chamber, while that is happening Emeth turned to the others and played some details to the three; he explained to them of what to do. “Johan, you and Matt will go to the west wing and keep watch for any discomfort, Unice, you go and keep the hallways in order, and you Felicia shall guard the main gate entrance while I stand at the east wing. With that said lets move.” They break and went to their position exempt Johan as he spoke to his old lehrer.

“Lehrer Emeth, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean leaving Felicia alone by herself, she might try and bring out a signal for the Draco? I don’t want to end up fighting my own girlfriend, I can’t do it.” “I know the feeling of facing someone that matters to you my boy, I felt the same way when I had to face my old student in the past. But when I looked into his eyes, the moment I knew, he was beyond reasoning and had embraced savagery, but I know that Felicia will pull through for I trust in God the best way I can do and that is let him do his part while you do your part.” ( _ **Romans.8:38-39**_ ) ( _ **Hebrews.3:14**_ )

With that in mind Johan, catches up with the jakmar as Emeth made his way to the east wing but not before he made a silent prayer, meanwhile that said redhead raise up her wrist and spoke on the communicator and gave the word. “Everything is set milord, High Knight Emeth had made us split into different sections and have me standing at the main gates. I’m sending you the coordinates for the Senate building now.”

“Excellent work my bride, wait for further commands until we’ve reach you.” Replied a dark chuckle of Tyranus as the leader of the Draco cuts off communication; then Felicia started to blinked and held her head for a moment as her eyes started to change color of red to green then red again.( _ **Ephesians.1:5-7**_ )


	34. Chapter 34

In the Senate building the many senators and representatives were in an uproar with the affairs of the republic and of the Knights progress of knowing the Chancellor’s where a bouts, “Order! I say order!” Shouted the Senate Speaker trying to calm the great chamber as one senator that looks like a cross between a insect and a reptile questioned, “Why hasn’t the Chancellor been found!? Why haven’t the Knight Council do anything to stop the Draco!?” Then another politician that looks like blue bobble-headed ape exclaimed, “How can we be certain that the Knights are even doing their job in handling this case!?”( _ **Provrbs.18:6-8**_ )

More and more senators erupted the great hall as the Vice Chair managed to calm them down in order to speak to them of what Matt had said to them, “The Knights are doing everything they can as they place their trust in the Divine Creator as should we all; please know that the Chancellor was once a soldier in the Republic and the eternal kingdom of the Creator.”( _ **1st. John.3:19**_ )

They stopped their arguing and sat in their respective seats, as the Speaker then said of having their current affairs commence; having to talk of taxes due, abolishing slavery and of discussing trading proposal. Then while the Senate was in disputing tactics there was a sound of alarm as a red light started blaring, then a security guard came in saying that the security systems detected a host of hostile interlopers were coming in vector 4-10; everyone panicked as Emeth send out the distress signal to the Council as the rest save Felicia tried to calm the people and send them to the shelters.

( _ **Nehemiah.4:9**_ ) Unice lead a small group of commandos to the sentry turrets while Matt lead another group to the main hallways by the gates, as this was happing Johan spotted a lone figure passing by the multitude to the power core of the Senate building where the energy field is located and he followed that silhouette keeping his distance to prevent on being spotted of following; as he got closer he turned pale as he saw the stranger more clearly and felt his heart dropped at this revelation. It was his girlfriend Felicia, who took an elevator to the center building with a bag she carries over her shoulders. _ **(Jeremiah.10:19**_ ) He put his emotions aside as he has a job to do as a knight of the realm to protect the innocent and the meek from any threat, no matter the situation. Thus he headed to the next elevator and hoped he made it in time to talk some sense to Felicia while he can.

Meanwhile Emeth and the two youths made their way to the office and the new member notice that something is off, “Wait, where are Johan and Felicia? Shouldn’t they be here with us also?” “There is no time! They’ll be alright, they’ve been in worst scrapes before.” Replied Mattathias as they hear a loud boom from outside the window and realized their worst fears come real; up in the sky was a number of two dozen ships bearing the symbol of the Draco sending out small vipers and transports descending straight towards the Building.( _ **Judges.6:5**_ )

The whole building went into an uproar before the soldiers and commandos stand at the ready as three to four dozen acolytes marched in towards the pathway with their blasters at the ready to fire, as well as heavy guns and heavy mortars stood in position as a field commander gave the order to fire at the doors. Emeth then ordered the two, “Matt, you and I are going to the main gates to hold them off long enough for help to come; Unice; you’re to keep watch at the shelters to be sure the senators are safe in case any Draco acolyte break in.” They both nodded as they separate and went to their location.

Back with Johan, he step out of the elevator keeping his star-blade in his hand in case, he walked forward until he came upon a central control panel where the energy shields are active; he then heard something from his right and saw no other then Felicia reaching into her bag and pulled out a small device and placed it under the panel. “What are you doing Felicia!?” She turned around having a glance of Johan standing there with his face showing disbelief and horror.( _ **Psalms.21:7**_ )


	35. Chapter 35

Felicia and Johan stood staring at each other, not moving an inch as the teen looked with tears about to spill from his eyes; looking to her eyes that were filled with cold, determination and fury as she stepped back one foot ordering him, “Stay back knight! One more step and this whole place will go up with us in it.” She said in a cold monotone voice as Johan just looked aghast at the tone she said, nevertheless he slowly raise up his right hand and spoke softly to his girlfriend,

“Felicia hold it for a second, this isn’t you. You wouldn’t do this thing as hurting innocent people, this ain’t you at all!”( _ **Acts.19:8-9**_ )

He moved forward to her with much pleading in his eyes before she made a roundhouse kick and placed her foot on his chest, she then pulled out a remote from her sleeve as she sneered at him.

“Not me at all you say? You don’t know anything about me at all, how you thought of me like a pathetic excuse of a woman; how you go out with me out of pity and not love!” “What are you saying!? I do love you, what you are hearing from Tyranus is a lie! Please Felicia, you can stop this.”( _ **Provrbs.24:26-28**_ ) He responded gently to her with a pleading voice, suddenly the redhead begin to flinch and clutched her head with both hands as she stood back and dropped the remote, allowing the blonde youth to get up.

Just as he got back to his feet he glanced back at Felicia shaking her head in pain as her eyes turn from red to a light green before going back to red, then she shook it off and stared at him with a scowling face as she took out a small like cylinder from her belt and push a button that lengthen it to what looks like a double energy-bladed spear known to him as a woldo glistening in a black aura; she then charged at him in a furious yell swing her dark-bladed staff at him as he activated his star-blade blocking the blow.

Back with Emeth and the others they were having a difficult time trying to keep the acolytes from coming in as the guards were being overrun as more laser blast from small fighter ships came zooming down and pouring out at all sides, forcing everyone of them to retreat into the building office, “Everyone regroup! Head to the thirallevel and form up now!”The middle-age high knight commanded as he leaded them inside through the gates. And he press a few buttons from the console and a second later the sliding doors closed shut as he locked the controls. Then he felt a loud bang that caused him to stumble back before he regain his footing, not wasting anytime Emeth orders the remaining guards of the Senate to head to the third level and set up a defensive in the hallways.( _ **Nehemiah.4:17**_ )

The gate blow open in pieces and every acolyte charged in with dark-blade and lances and axes as Emeth and Matt raise up their star-blades in defense positions, meanwhile back with Johan and Felicia, they have been on either defensive forms to offensive forms; the redhead proving herself more ferocious in battle as Johan was reluctantly pushing her back before trying to reasoning her again, “Felicia stop it! This isn’t you, please don’t give in to their dark influence, I beg you!” She spin her weapon like a helicopter before she kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back and fell to a lower level of the room. The girl then jumped down raising one end of her energy glaive above her ready to impale Johan.

He quickly rolled over before it made contact to his chest as he kicked her in the face, causing her half-back flipped and land on her backside, she got back up filled with fury as she growled at her opponent before she charged at him again with a yell. They kept on clashing while Johan spoke, “Please Felicia stop this! Remember who you are, remember me and our lives, remember who we serve!”( _ **Ephesians.2:11-16**_ ) For a moment she just stood there for a second until she suddenly dropped her weapon and got onto her knees screaming in agony, this cause Johan to widen his eyes in horror and fright before he rush to her side and hold her close, “I got you Felicia, I got you.” She soon stopped and begin to breathe slowly until she open her eyes to reveal the green color had came back, “J..Johan? Ow my head, what... the e.m.p! We got to destroy it!”

The reunited couple made their way to the central computer and Johan swiped his star-blade and slashes the device before the timer went off, with that done they looked at each other deeply as Felicia said, “I always knew I can count on you my knight.” She then embraced him as they both kissed passionately before they had to part in order to catch up with the others and trust in God that help will arrive on time.( _ **Psalms.33:20-22**_ ) They made their way out, only to be stopped by at least seven acolytes armed with blasters in hand aiming at the two, one lowered his and walked up to them and questioned Felicia, “Have you placed the e.m.p in the control panel as ordered my lady? And why is this knight not in bonds?!” Both blinked at what just occurred, they thought she was still one of them; in a instant they played along with this and she ‘explained’. “To answer your question soldier, yes I did as planned and secondly this knight is one of our spies undercover aiding me on this mission. Now there is no time to waste rejoin with the others! we’ll handle the rest.”( _ **Matthew.10:16**_ ) Not wanting to argue they left as she ordered them, much to their surprise and relief, they loose a breath they didn’t know they’re holding and smiled at each other for the act they pulled and laughed a little.

“I can’t believe that actually happened! Those guys are either so gullible or you were a master of acting babe!” “Hay it pays when it comes to preform in acting class love.” They put their antics to a halt as they remembered what’s at stake at the moment, they both dash to the opposite direction of the hallways and Johan noticed something from the corner of his eye and saw a large window; “Wait! We’ll use this window to climb up to rejoin the others.” He explained his plan.

“But how? I don’t have my blaster anymore, and not to mention we don’t have anything to scale up.” Felicia pointed out until she saw what can be useful, some tassel ropes and a odd looking crossbow mounted on the wall; they glanced at one another before nodding their heads, without a second to spare they grab the items, breaking the window and use the crossbow and tassel ropes and scaled up as fast they can as Felicia hold on to Johan.( _ **Hebrews**_. _ **3:19**_ )


	36. Chapter 36

The couple manage to reach to the third level where Emeth, Matt, and Unice kept their eyes towards the door when a guard notice the duo coming in through the window; then as their feet barely touch the floor the door was blown to bits as acolytes charged in with their dark-blades and lances at the point. Johan took out his star-blade, emitting a yellow blade, and blocked a strike from a Draco acolyte as Felicia kicked him back giving them enough space to rejoin the others as the guards of the Senate fired their quarry with stun blasters; Unice then looked up and saw a chandelier up in the ceiling giving her the opportunity to toss her star-blade up and causing it to fell on the acolytes.( _ **Hosea.7:12**_ )

“Nicely done Unice! now all we have to do is barricade the opening!” Commented the jakmar as they hid behind some pillars form every laser blast from the front as a few men fell down on the floor wounded, then out of the blue one acolyte stopped at his tracks and turned around facing his comrades much to everyone’s confusion.

Then that said acolyte pulled out a small device from his pouch and toss it right towards the rest of them; then on impact the sphere exploded and stands into a energy wall that pushed them out the room.( _ **Psalms.44:5-8**_ ) He turned back to face the team as Emeth smiled, “An impressive performance as always, Chancellor Massimo. I couldn’t have done better myself.” The ‘acolyte’ removed his mask to reveal that it was the Chancellor much to everyone’s surprise as he smirked, “Glad you still have your personality intact.” Then he turned serous, “That wall won’t last very long, we must hold out long enough for the rest of the Knights to come.”( _ **1st.Timothy.6:12**_ )

With that said he joined the others and help with the wounded and the senators while he explained to the team, “I’ve been monitoring every movement they’ve made and I fear that I found out what Tyranus plans to do.” They kept a vigilant eye at the doorway for the Draco acolytes trying to break the wall while Unice timidly asked, “What did you find sir?” She heard laser fire from the enemy trying to get through before the Chancellor looked down and answered, “He plans to use the planet terraformer, an ancient weapon to turn a planet into a super cannon. And then make that planet their own base of operation. And to do that, they must dispose the inhabitants there.”( _ **Jeremiah.4:7**_ ) Everyone stood aghast at this revelation that those like Tyranus or any other Draco acolyte would do that to any planet they would choose as their target for their own purpose, just then they turned and saw the host of the Draco charging again before bouncing back from the impact. They been doing it again and again weakening the wall barrier, while that was going on the Draco armada blasted every building to the ground having little difficulty from the cannons; making it so it looks like all was lost.

( _ **Matthew.24:31**_ ) But suddenly there came a whoosh sound and out of hyper speed came the armada of the Knights of the Realm around twelve cruisers started firing the Draco ships and scattering them in all directions, small transport ships of the Knights launched out of the cruisers descending to the ground revealing many knights coming out and taking out every acolyte in their path. The team back inside saw this from the window as Johan stood with new confendence pulling his star-blade out and said to his family, “Alright gang! The calvary has arrived by God’s answer of our prayers! Let’s drive the enemy back to space!”( _ **2nd.Samuel.23:12**_ ) They cheered and followed suit as the Chancellor deactivate the barrier and all of them broke out and caused the enemies in a disarray, invoking them to drop everything and flee.

While that was happening high in space above the capital planet the Draco ship Superion, Supreme Leader Tyranus watched the scene in shock and anger as he witness his legion of Draco ships being torn apart like tissue paper though he held his composure, he had anticipated their arrival but not too soon as he saw another of his ships blown away; knowing that it won’t last long he turn to an officer, “Order an a retreat to the fleet, there will be other battles to win.” “At once milord!”

The officer send out an all abort signal informing any remaining ship to jump into hyperspace, as that happened Tyranus then felt that his control over Felicia is now gone and can no longer bend her to his whim, this meant that he must now dispose both her and his most hated enemy Johan. “So it appears that I have lost my bride, no matter I shall gain victory and bring the Order of the Draco to greatness as Johan’s body is brought to me along with his family; and all will be mine as this universe will belong to the Draco.”He thought to himself as he return to his command chair devising another strategy to defeat the Knights.

Back at the capital planet Johan and his team were on crowd control seeing that any survivors are looked after and any acolyte that was left behind was in custody, “Well team, looks like another mission accomplished. Good work gang.” Spoke the blonde as he observed the layout, “All thanks to God, the calvary had arrived in the nick of time.”Quipped Unice as she adjusts her glasses and nudge Matt for his attention tilting her head at both Johan and the redhead, he blinked a couple time before understanding the idea, “Um...Johan, Uni and I are going to check on the citizens, and Hight Knight Emeth is in the Senate building while the Chancellor and the senators deal with their business, we’ll leave you and Felicia alone.” He added as Johan just merely smiled.

“Thanks Matt.” With that the two left them alone, Johan staring at his girlfriend with a small smile and gentle eyes, while Felicia looked away in shame of what she done, “Please Johan, don’t look at me like that.”, “Why not? You are my girlfriend and you are a sight to behold.” He complemented her as she looked away flustered and replied to him with a sigh, “But I nearly betrayed you and the Knights, I almost helped Tyranus succeeded in conquering Oras 91!” She almost burst down in tears before Johan took her hands in his, lifting her chin up and spoke to her, “That was never you love, it was a Draco that had a hold of you. But with God’s love and grace you are free, and I will make sure that he doesn’t harm you again.” Proving his point he leaned down and kiss her lips passionately, she return the kiss as they stood there in each other’s embrace with their love renewed and stronger than before.( ** _Numbers.14:18_** )


	37. Chapter 37

Both Matt and Unice watch the scene of the couple with smile knowing that all is well with them, then Matt grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes and lead her to the building as Unice blushed at the gesture the jakmar did and asked, “Where are we going Matt?”He merely smiled and showed her a small room, inspecting to see no one is there he hold her in his arms and both of them gave a gentle kiss.( _ **Song of Solomon.1:2**_ ) Later the team walked inside the building where Emeth was standing by the viewing area as he watch the politicians debating of the affairs of the worlds well being and economic proportions of the like.

The member of the High Knight Council turned his head and saw his old oileanach and his team coming his way as the new member spoke up, “So, how are things in the Senate? Have the Chancellor found out of the location of the Draco?” “Yes He has, they’ve gone to their old fortress; the one where the Order was founded years ago before the Knights wage war on them there.” Replied the middle-aged knight closing his eyes, “He also told me that some of the senators are being too fearful that they thought about surrendering to the Draco.” Everyone stood wide-eyed at this disturbing news, Felicia’s pupils shrunk in dread, Unice’s body shook, Matt sighed in disgust, and finally Johan clenched his fist then let go.( _ **Numbers.14:2-4**_ )

“Why would they think that!? Don’t they remember what they have done and what they did!?” Exclaimed Unice as she and the rest sat down in their ship as Johan started the engine before he answered, “They do Unice, but sometimes that fear can make one do some horrible things as siding with the enemy. I’ve learned from Artos that some of them are members trying to discourage them.” “They’re even some of them that become benefactors to the Draco, and the only way to know for sure is by the sigil they wear.” Added the jakmar.( _ **Revelations.13:16**_ )

The White Lion then blasted off into space as the redhead adjust the coordinates to the Knight headquarters to inform the Council of news they have for them, the ship then made the jump to hyper speed allowing the team to unstrapped and move around; Johan took the liberty to go into the isolation chamber for clearing his head and calling on Jesus for comfort.( _ **Matthew.6:6**_ )

“Oh Lord Jesus, God on high, hear this foolish servant’s prayer. I thank you God for your love and grace, and I thank you for your hand of protection. Now oh Lord I ask you to watch over your children and give them strength to do your Word and to feed them the daily bread, in Jesus’ name, Amen.” After he finished praying he heard the ships alarm system informing him that they’re close to their destination to Machseh, he stepped out of the isolation chamber and made his way through the corridor and found the others in their respective seat; he buckled up and got the ship out of speed and soared through the planet’s atmosphere.( _ **Psalms.119:75-81**_ )

Meanwhile, back with Supreme Leader Tyranus, he walked into the throne room in great anger for the loss of the battle of the capital planet; but it didn’t deter him, he’s not beaten yet. He hadn’t come unprepared for the possibility of the Knights interference, for every failure opens up an opportunity for another. “They may have won the capital for now,”He thought to himself, “But it won’t be for long, it only delays the inevitable. The plans for earth are nearly finished, so enjoy your victory Johan for soon we will meet face to face and you will fall before me!” He laughed maniacally as he ordered his General to have the men in training for the attack.( _**Psalms.74:10-14**_ )

Later the General called upon his aids and ordered, "His Supreme Leader has issued for you to head to the primitive planet earth and spy on the knights, and you are to continue on giving the senators grief and much doubt that they would be willing to surrender at once! Inform our benefiters of what they're to do! " "Understood sir!" The acolytes saluted and went off.( _**2nd. Timothy.3:13**_ )( _**Philippians.3:2**_ )

Back with Johan and his team, they landed at the docking bays of Machseh and walked out the ramp of the ship's mouth; then the young blonde told his team to go and rest a bit while he and his old lehrer go and talked to the Council. " We'll go on ahead and speak to the Council of this bit of news, the rest of you go and rest. We won't be gone real long." Voiced Johan after they walked into the corridors of the fort, "Okay Johan just, don't be long." Replied the redhead as they went their separate ways, the jakmar stayed a bit longer for to refuel the ship first.

Johan and Emeth then marched on through the hallways until they made for the great doors of the Council and open it to see the eleven members in their respective seats and Emeth went to his and sat down, then Grand High Knight Altere spoke to the whole council and Johan in a wise experience voice, "My brothers, our noble youths have saved the senators from the Draco; but also have given us new information of Tyranus's plans for not only for the Milky Way but for the universe as well. We must act with caution, and in order to do so is by calling upon the Lord for strength and comfort as we save His people for His glory."( _**Joshua.10:25**_ ) The other members nodded as Altere said further, "We must remember the nine virtues we go by, and if negotiating with the enemy has failed, then do what you must my brothers. Spread this word to the whole fort."( **Luke.21:34-36** )

The others agreed and Johan was dismissed, having his leave he returned to the others; finding them in the briefing room resting from their previous battle, Unice finishing up her glasses while helping Mattathias fixing his wounds, while the blonde saw his girlfriend at the corner being lost in thought of what happened to her. He walked beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "How are you holding up babe?" She jolted a little before she looked at her boyfriend with her eyes quivering, as if she got a near death experience and softly whimpered, "How can you still be talking to me after what I've nearly done!? I almost sliced your head off, not to mention putting lives in danger." He just hugged her in a loving embrace before planting a kiss on her lips, "Because I still love you, though you did these things it wasn't of your own will. Know this Felicia that as God is the true Judge, we must not forget he is also Love that is unconditional and forgiving to those that seek him daily. So must we be merciful and forgiving."( _**Matthew.18:21-22**_ )

With that said Felicia smiled as she returned the feelings to Johan as they and the others head back to their ship for the way back home.


	38. Chapter 38

The four teenagers walked up to the White Lion as Johan raise his left arm for the remote link to his wrist to open the ramp, and they walked in and strapped themselves up and readied the thrusters of the ship. The ship blasted off and Felicia set up the coordinates for earth. Johan made the ship jump to hyper speed and it shot straight like a bullet, then the team got up from their seats and went into the second room where Johan called in for a briefing, "Ok team, from what the Council told me, Tyranus sent a few agents out to cause strife, a couple at the Senate building with their benefactors causing propaganda, while one is on earth spying on us. We must be vigilant as we call upon God."( _**Nehemiah.4:9**_ )

The three were in silence in thought, Matt surmising of the Draco's next move on the target in question, Unice with contemplating of what to do, but Felicia just lowered her head out of her horrible experience with the mind control that the evil Supreme Leader did to her, and of what she was doing. Johan notice this and looked concerned for his girlfriend's wellbeing and said that they'll be in earth's orbit in 3 minutes, with that said the team took their place and brace themselves in, then Matt pulls back the lever for the White Lion to slow down until coming for a complete stop. Then Unice check the scanners and manage to block earth's satellite radars from being detected, then set the ship's cloaking shields up before Mattathias and Johan steered down through the quantum-sphere and flew straight toward the old abandoned pier to make a soft landing. Then Johan tells Matt to go on and take Unice home, "I and Felicia well be out for a bit before I take her home."

The jakmar nodded in understanding as he and the new member head to Matt's new car, leaving Johan and Felicia alone; they walked for a bit until the redhead looked at his eyes, "So what do you want to talk about?" Knowing full well of what he is implying to say, he stated without a second thought, "I'm worried about you babe, when mentioning of Tyranus and of the Draco you flinch in fear. Please don't lock out on me, what's wrong?" He looked at her face in earnestly as he saw her eyes shook in sadness and regret, she closed her eyes and breathe deeply, "I can't help but remember the horrible things that he did to me, making me do those unimaginable and unforgivable acts! How I was made into his little doll that he can toy around with me and how I gave into his traps!" She confess, her eyes were filling up with tears as she felt her boyfriend embraced her tightly, gently rubbing her back shoulders as Johan consoled, "It's okay Felicia, it's over now. I know that you're still recovering but you don't have to face this alone." ( _**1st.Thessalonians.5:14-15**_ ) She cried on his shoulder as he continued to rub her back helping her the best way he can, after a few minutes they reluctantly brake the hug and walked ahead to Johan's car as he took his keys out, he started the engine and drove off to the street.

"I don't how I can keep on coping for the events that happened, sometimes I wonder if I can ever do or be enough to fix these things?" The redhead doubting herself as they rode on before Johan replied, "You know, Paul himself thinks those things himself at times when he was imprisoned. Thinking about the acts he did before heading to Damascus, then when in prison he remembered the Scriptures and of the prophets and of the Lord's love."

"That is why he wrote the letter to Timothy before he was executed of reminding everyone of God's love." He finished explaining to her with a loving smile to her, as she returned a small one herself. ( _**1st.Timothy.1:12-17**_ ) They then stopped at Felicia's house by the end of the driveway, as Johan parked up close his girlfriend planted him a loving kiss to his lips which he gladly retaliate, with a soft moan from her they parted as Felicia said, "See you tomorrow Johan, I love you." "Love you too Felicia."

He watched as his girlfriend walked to the door as she went through, her figure disappeared into the building; he then proceeded to head back to the foster home where the widow, Johan's surrogate mother, Mrs. Hudson was waiting for him. Opening the door quietly as to not disturb the kids, he saw her in her robes and gave him a motherly hug; one that he returned also. Having her telling him of what Matt told her and of what news they received, she spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm just glad that all of you are safe, and that you managed to work everything out for everyone. I managed to leave some leftover food for you in your room before you go to bed." He thanked her and made his way upstairs to the washroom, he cleaned himself up and head straight down to his room and read a couple of chapters of his Bible, then said his prayers and laid down to sleep. ( _**1st.Thessalonians.5:16-18**_ )

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Order of the Draco, Tyranus was in his chambers meditating of what his new plan will be, one thing he has learned is that what others see utter failure; he sees opportunity. He had anticipated the possibility of losing the battle of the capital planet, and of losing his grip on Felicia, but that didn't deter him for he is a patient man and he will have his chance.( _**Psalms.38:12**_ ) He still has a few tricks and when the time is right, he will strike without hesitation; his eyes shot open as he rose from his chair and walked around, looking at his collection. The trophies that he collected through the years during Anord's leadership, studying his opponents by learning of their activities and knowing any weaknesses to dispose them.

* * *

He then went to the intercom and press a button, " General, did you receive the reports from our spies yet?" "We have received the ones from the Senate building milord, the ones from earth are in progress in eyeing the chosen one and his team." "Good! Inform them to stay out of sight and not to draw attention to themselves." He finished as he walked to his window, observing the cannon being nearly finished as he chuckled maniacally of his plans almost into fruition. He left his chambers and made his way in the corridors and saw the field where he sees the entire army of the Draco standing at attention, noticing the drill instructors training every acolyte with their blasters and dark-blades.( _**Psalms.37:14**_ )( _**Proverbs.30:14**_ ) He walked further along and seen the Draco fleet with many of the acolytes boarding and loading every war machine in the hangers. Then a Draco officer walked up to him, "Milord, we are at ready for your command!" "In five cycles we launched the fleet into space, then send each of them to every sector of the capital galaxy to expand the empire, then we finished on earth once and for all." He then walked towards his flagship and had every staff to their place, all the while he thinks of having the pleasure of facing Johan himself.


	39. Chapter 39

Tyranus was checking at the fleet ready to stretch out to the vast cosmos, bringing much pain and suffering that every poor soul would surrender to the Draco, wanting it all to end and to betray the Knights by handing them over to him; oh he can imagine it now. ( Rev.9:3-11) He then turned to face the General who was waiting at the door, "Inform Admiral Odium that once I give the word, he is to release every acolyte and every viper and battle cruiser. But for now they are to hold positions and send out spies only General Ukali, understand?" " Yes, milord." He bowed before taking his leave to deliver the message to every acolyte the command the Supreme Leader had said, then got his ship ready for launch as he was assigned for the solar system of the Milky Way and spy on Johan and his team.( _**Jeremiah.7:32**_ )

Speaking of Johan he himself, woke up from his sleep and felt refreshed and up in spirit, he believe that he shall give thanks to the Lord for a beautiful day. ( _**Psalms.118:24**_ ) Soon enough he went out of his room and washed up before breakfast, cleaning his hair and brushing his teeth: then grabbed his backpack and drove off to pick up his girlfriend before heading to school. He stopped by the end of the driveway and saw Felicia's dad sheriff Jones coming out in uniform and saw Johan in his car, he smiled and walked towards him, "Good morning Johan, nice to see you up and about. How are things going for you in your knight camp?" "Good morning Sheriff Jones, everything doing ok, just a little bump here and there but nothing major that can stop us." It was a half a truth he was saying to him, remembering the vow he and the others had made at Machseh of not revealing anything.( _**Proverbs.11:13, 21:23**_ ) "That's good to hear my boy, ' Fight the good fight' as it's written." Smiled the sheriff until they both turned from the sound of the front door open and out came Felicia in her school uniform all lit up like the sun, every time Johan sees her like that it still takes his breath away: she smiled as she got to the passenger side and hugged her dad bye before they drove off to school. They rode on until they reached the school's parking lot and found a spot for Johan to park his car, then they went inside to the cafetoriam and found Mattathias and Unice with their breakfast.

"Hey guys, good to see you made it." Said the jakmar as the couple came close to him and Unice with their breakfast trays and sat down with them, they said their grace and dig in; then they quietly chatted among themselves, "Have you heard anything from Emeth or the other Council members Matt?" Questioned the redhead to Mattathias as she and Johan sat at the table beside them, "Only that the Draco have been quiet lately, that we are to be vigilant as they can expand their eyes and ears to far quarters." He answered as he almost finished his sausage biscuit, then the warning bell rang for the students to head up to home room soon or they'll be counted tardy.( _**Isaiah.62:6**_ )

The gang went their separate ways to their class and got their lockers for their textbooks and notebooks, as the final warning bell rang Johan got to his desk as the teacher pulled down a chart which showed a map of the earth; the teacher started on her lecture of china while Johan took notes. Then as the bell rang for second period Unice made her way to biology class and took out her project on skin tissues before she notice something from the corner of her right eye by the window, she saw a couple of shadowy figures far off in the trees and suspected to be the Draco up to their tricks; so far they did nothing but watch and that's getting her on edge as she set off her com-link and set a warning beacon for the others. ( _**Ezekiel.33:4-5**_ ) Matt was the first to hear the signal with highly sensitive hearing as he looked down to his wrist and saw the message, it showed saying, 'Two vultures are near the sight' he then replied that they are to stand down and act natural until it's safe to talk at the foster home; Johan and Felicia received the message and nodded in understanding as they continued in their school activities. Finally, the bell rang for dismissal of school and the two couple walked side by side exchanging gazes in a subtlety conservation, "So is everyone in position?"

"Yeah, as soon as we get into the car, we speed of and lose them out in the open!" The redhead stated, as they calmly made their way down the stairs and manage to slipped in the crowd and she and Johan got into his car, while Matt and Unice jumped into his car. The engine was turned on and the vehicles rumbled a bit before they took off, the two Draco spies separated, one spy chasing one car of two knights inside it; leading them off track until setting the trap.( _**Psalms.69:22**_ )

Johan then served hard at the right, while Matt pressed the gas peddle to max speed as the two spies struggled to keep up, soon enough Felicia brought out her crossbow blaster and set it to stun and made a clean shot that got the acolyte out like a light, "Got him! Now for the other one, hopefully the others have better luck as we do." Stated the fiery redhead as Johan stop the car and grabbed energy binders to contain their prisoner, as by instant coincidence Matt and Unice were still being pursued by the other acolyte until the jakmar finally said, "Unice, when I give the word you take the wheel, I'll take care of our pest." "Got it Matt, but a little warning, I'm a nervous driver though." She pointed out before the alien brought out his wrist blaster and made a clean shot at his target. It fell out of control until it crashed down to the woods far from town where no one was aware of what's going on, then Matt took back the wheel and turn the car to where the acolyte crashed and prepared themselves for the certain surprise the enemy may have.( _**1st.Peter.3:15**_ )

They got out the car and continued on foot after Unice sended a message to Johan and Felicia of their current location before trekking through, soon enough they found the other spy unconscious starting to recover as Matt quickly put the energy binders on him, "You won't get out of this that easy!" "That maybe knight, but mark my words, Supreme Leader Tyranus will succeed and all of you will be at his feet dead long before you can blink!" Stated the acolyte as he was struggling to set himself free. The group then returned to Matt's car just in time to see Johan and his girlfriend Felicia appeared in front of them with their prisoner in tow, as they were about to think of away of what to do, the acolyte pulled out a miniature power disrupter and got himself free. Then he threw a smoke bomb to the others, causing them temporarily blinded and coughing giving the spy enough time to escape while the other laughed; mocking the knights for their failure of containing his comrade. But neither of them realized that is what they wanted to look like, for Johan figured there would be more than two and the escape rabbit would lead a burrow of them.( _**Proverbs.28:1**_ )


	40. Chapter 40

Emeth was in the great room in his high knight robes in a conference meeting with the rest of the members, they were conversing on about the news they received and are discussing of what is their next move should be or how to deal with the Senate in a panic. (Job.15:21) The first one to speak was High Knight Lea as he rose from his seat, "The representative of the Senate had given us news that the Draco settled it's fleet to the planetary mining fields and set up a base of operations near the medical facilities." The next member stated that he saw a squadron of vipers storming over a planet called Sterkte, attacking it's capital and taking the king of that planet prisoner; then another reported that 70 of their knights were depleted as an army of acolytes fall upon them in the Schafstall system. They've been reporting from left to right of the Draco's recent activities, Grand High Knight Altere was sitting in his chair absorbing all the info of what his fellow High Knight brothers have said and of Tyranus's latest movement; he sat in silence before he felt himself being pulled out of his own being: and right into a chamber that he's not familiar with.( _**Ezekiel.11:1**_ )

He stood in a large room decked out in white with what looked like a lounge sofa, and a door that leads only one way; then the door opened and out came a being in bright clothing walking in, "Grand High Knight Altere, the Almighty has called for you." "Speak, thy servant hears." ( _**1st.Samuel.3:10-11**_ ) When he had finished saying that, Altere was back with the rest of the Council when they saw he wasn't with them; they knew that he was visited by the Lord. ( _ **Proverbs.19:23**_ ) He rose up from his seat and announced, "We must spread our forces across the ocean of stars! But we must do it as the Lord Jesus wants it to be, with love and wisdom and faith. If the enemy refuse to surrender then they made that choice as we chose to end thing peacefully as we could and only defend ourselves and others if negotiating have failed."

He explained to them of what he was commanded and what they are to do, he then said to the other eleven to pray to God for strength and to do so for His glory. ( _**1st.Chronicles.16:24-29**_ ) They all nodded and commented that they'll do so even if it meant their death, with that said they left their seats and began to leave the room; but Altere laid his hand on Emeth's shoulder as he looked his way. "Emeth, you are to return to Earth, and prepare Johan and the others. We must have all available knights and oileanach ready when the time is right to stop Tyranus and the Draco." He nodded and head to his personal starship all full of fuel and ready for flight, he set up the coordinates and went through the atmosphere and went into hyper speed. Meanwhile back with the young knights of earth, they tracked down the escaped spy and chased him through the town while keeping everything from being known by the locals a they're taught, that a young planet is not yet ready to know that it's not alone. The other spy they've captured mocked them saying, "It is futile knights, you'll never find my comrades nor will you succeed, we have proven that we are superior and that the strong rules." Unice responded, "Why do you gloat when we have you and your friend left you alone? Don't you feel any remorse or despair of what just happen?!" The acolyte just laughed at her and harshly told her, "Those kind of feelings are for weaklings like you, it only proofs that thinking those pathetic emotions of compassion and mercy shown that it changes nothing. And as for me, I don't care what happens so long as the Order of the Draco is to succeed then so be it." He was slapped by Mattathias when he insulted her.

The jakmar then rebuked him, "I once thought that too before the knight before us whom I see as a brother opened my eyes, the Order was form out of lack of hope and faith when the first leader formed it, thinking that force was the answer when it proofs that we are no better then our enemies. Now I am apart of God's plan for the better to show all His people that He his our salvation." ( _**John.7:24**_ ) ( _**Matthew.26:52-54**_ ) With that said the jakmar sedated their prisoner and placed him in the teleportation disk and set up the settings of where to send him, after that was done Felicia spotted something on the radar and called the gang to gather: soon enough the screen shown multiple flashes of spots in one area at the least fifteen. The redhead stated, "There's no doubt, that is definitely where the other spies are hiding." "Now comes the best part, falling into the rabbit hole we go." Said Unice, as she and the rest got their gear and Johan went to the hanger of their ship and readied the stealth speeders, before he was about to open the hatch he heard his holo-link going off and saw that it was Emeth contacting him with urgency.

He moved to the one of the communication screen and turn the switch on and an image of the middle aged high knight appeared, "High Knight Emeth, what is the news you bring?" The boy asked in worry when he noticed the concern expression face of the new member of the Council, he looked at him and sighed, "I have been in a meeting with the rest of the Council members of the High Knights and we've been getting reports of the Draco's activity, and they've been doing much terrorizing the countless worlds; spreading much fear and suffering as our fellow knights have been taken or slain." ( _**Ezekiel.22:29**_ )( _**Jeremiah.6:7**_ ) Once he finished explaining the bad reports he said of what Altere had said to him of what Johan and his team is to do, as he was about to say something; the ship's alarm system went off indicating that they were close to the nest of spies, he turned to his old mentor and said, "We'll have to finish this later sir, the team and I are about to round up the spies that we've followed!" "Be careful, and may the Lord be with you my boy." He then cut off the transmission and went back to set the speeders ready, then he opened up the hatch as the rest came down quickly, each got on to his/her speeder and zoomed off out the bay of the White Lion; they speed on to the woods passing by many trees until they found an large encampment with at least five acolytes on the prowl as the one that escaped came into view.

The rest of the spies saw their comrade appeared and one of them spoke to him in an alien language, "Report, what happened and where is acolyte number DN-3856-7761?!" "He and I were caught by the knights, one of the female knights spotted him and warned the others. They laid a trap for us but I managed to escape." The spy replied before his superior struck him in anger, "You fool! Did you not think that they wanted you to escape?! Didn't you think that they would've track you to find us?!" With a hiss he ordered the rest of his squad to scout out the area to see if they were spotted, each one spreading out on their own to find anything out of the ordinary; then Unice prayed in thought, "Oh Lord Jesus, I pray you to strike the enemies with much confusion that they would be dealt with." Before she could finish, an acolyte heard something and turned to the direction of that noise and load his weapon, he took one step and suddenly a laser blast came right at him before he could react. Then all of the acolytes panicked when they heard that blast and went at each other, for they were struck with blindness and had turn each other in fear and confusion.( _**2nd.Chronicles.20:22-23**_ )

Johan and his team watch the scene from a distance until only three of the acolyte spies were standing, beaten and exhausted, too drained to resist the knights from catching them. They cuffed them and escorted them to the White Lion and placed them to the transmatter and set up the coordinates, once the last of the acolytes was beamed up Johan went to the communication computer and made contact with Emeth as the screen showed some image. "High Knight Emeth, the team and I, with God's grace have apprehended the remaining spies of the Draco and had transmatted them to Machseh as we speak. We are ready to hear of what you were about to say before of what Grand High Knight Altere has said to you to tell us." He said in a formal greeting and got to the point, the middle-age knight nodded his head in approval then became serious, "Listen well all of you, for this is a message from the Most High."( _**Proverbs.4:1**_ )


	41. Chapter 41

Johan, Felicia, Mattathias, and Unice all got closer as Emeth began to informed them, "What did Altere have to say sir?" Asked the new member Unice as the gang went to their station, "Grand High Knight Altere told me that by six weeks earth time, we shall lay siege against the Draco. I am to return to earth to train you three in order to be prepare for the upcoming battle." ( _**Proverbs.22:6**_ ) Felicia then voiced in saying, "Did Altere learn anything about Tyranus and the Draco?" He shook his head and saying no and that that is what's worrying the Council, he has been quiet for the moment before he send out his legion across the stars; each system being suppressed by his command.( _**Philippians.3:2-3**_ ) He gave an order to them, "Await for my arrival at the foster home in three earth hours and I will explain further." "Understood sir, we'll wait then." Replied the jakmar as Johan cut the transmission and steered the White Lion off the sky, and over the roof of the foster home landing it safely and gently as Felicia opened up the hatch. They walked out and before Johan could get inside; he activated the ship's cloaking system making it disappear from thin air.

When the team made it to the main family room where the children ran up to them in excitement seeing their 'den brothers and sisters' came home, "Johan! You're back!" Cried one little boy named Wyatt as he embraced him while a little girl at the age of five named Lily hugged the redhead as she chuckled saying, "Hiya Lily, were you a good girl to Mrs. Hudson?" "Yes I was, and I got a treat for that." The girl giggled as she put her down to join the other kids, leaving the four young adults to themselves until two seniors came in; a woman in her mid-thirties close forties and a man in his nineties but looked like in his sixties. They are none other than Maria Hudson and Pastor Dean Card, who both taught the group the word of God.( _**Titus.2:1-8**_ ) They gathered at the coffee table and explained to the adults of their situation and of what Emeth has to say when he arrives, "Emeth already in formed me some of the meeting a while ago, he told me that I am also to be apart of it." Spoke the Pastor as they had their coffee/tea. They then heard a blast from outside and head up to the stairs to the roof, and saw a small ship about to descend to the roof and landed softly; the hatch slowly opens and revealed a middle-aged man coming out of the spacecraft in a long robe. It was nothing else then Emeth as he made his way to the others, he gave Ed Mrs. Hudson a loving kiss to the forehead and a hug for Johan and a firm handshake for Dean Card.( _**1st.Corinthians.16:20**_ )

They moved in to the main family room where Emeth started explaining, "Altere was visited by an angel during our meeting with the High Knight Council, and was given instructions to send out all our able knights to the systems where the Draco are placed; then to feed the people the Daily Bread. Then to try and to give our enemies a chance to surrender, even though they'd refuse we do what we must as Knights of the Realm." ( **_Psalms.27_** ) He then looked at Dean and said to him that he shall join the team on their mission and to give the word to the people across the cosmos, then the team are to spy out the Draco and learn of their plans, "Beware though, Tyranus is cunning as he is fierce. He won't give up easy so be on your guard, for he would use your past failures and mistakes against you like you Felicia; he may try again to have you as his slave." The redhead shivered clenching her fists as Johan placed a hand on her shoulder before giving him a grateful smile.( _ **2nd.Timothy.1:6-10**_ ) The old pastor stood up and said, "Then I suggest we should use the time we have to train and practice, and do so with prayer first of all things, do you not agree old friend?" He nodded his head as he told them that they'll leave in two earth weeks as the team would catch up with school and help in bible studies and training, then they shall go to the first galaxy to in the map called the novain galaxy to a system called the Lwie Serce.

By that, Mrs. Hudson then invited the pastor and the girls to stay for dinner before they started to leave, after dinner Johan took Felicia home as Matt offered Unice a ride home; as Johan and Felicia made it to her home by the fence gate, the redhead turned to the blonde, "Johan I....I want to be honest with you, there are times that I feel as Tyranus would try again as Emeth said. And I feel scared that if it did happen, I fear that there's no coming back. I feel so weak then ever since my mom's passing." She wept on his shoulder as he placed a hand to her back, he managed to soothe her in a gentle loving voice to her. "It's okay Felicia it's okay, I feel the same way when facing Anord once. Even though he may no longer be alive as Matt explained to us of the Draco's rules, but then I remember that though I am weak God will make me strong for his glory."

"Always remember babe that when we seek Jesus, He'll answer us and heal us when we call Him."( _**2nd.Corinthians.12:10**_ ) She looked into his hazel eyes with a small smile, both lost in each other's gaze as they've shown how strong their love is for each other and their faith in God. Soon they kiss each other goodnight in the lips with much passion before reluctantly parting ways, Felicia looked back at her boyfriend one last time before she went in as Johan drive off back home; she then got herself ready for bed after reading a couple chapters of the Bible and prayed to Jesus for strength and guidance then went to bed turning off the lights and began to sleep. Meanwhile the jakmar parked his car by the end of the driveway of Unice's house for her to go in but not before saying to her, "Goodnight Uni, see you in the morning." "Thank you Matt, and I want to say that...well that I'v always have felt something special about you and always have been smitten with you even before I found out about you." Said the new member with her cheeks burning bright red as he merely smiled with his face turning a tint of pink, then he made a bold move and peck her on her cheek then simply drove off home leaving a dazed Unice in a shock before sighing and walked to the door of her house smiling before going right to bed.( _**Proverbs.5:19**_ )

Back in the outskirts of space on a purple planet, in the middle of a desert stood the old Draco temple, in the throne room of the structure seated Tyranus in a meditative state as if we was concentrating before he spoke out, "Enter!" The doors slide open and the Draco general came forward and kneeled at the base of the stairs of the throne. "Milord, a soldier informed me that our scouts for earth were lost, believing that the knights have intercepted and captured them." He clenched his fists knowing of Johan's involvement of foiling the Draco's plans as his general continues, "We learned that the High Knight Council had made their move on going to face us in the front where we placed our markers on the targeted planets you have listed, what are your orders sire?" "Give each captain of the mounted acolyte to hold their positions for a fortnight, then send out the vultures to disarray the knights, then sent out a all assault." He answered as the general rose up acknowledging, "At once oh Supreme Leader!" He then left as Tyranus then displayed a holographic image of Johan and Felicia together, he stared at the image before stating, "Soon Johan, we will meet in the battle and I will end you and take your beloved as mine or dead as well." He then laughed maniacally which echoed through the halls as his legion received the transmission and a banner of the Order of the Draco flapped in the wind.( _**Revelations.19:19**_ )


	42. Chapter 42

Tyranus was in his fifth exercise at slashing his targets as he threw his dark-blade into a spinning mode as the tenth robot was cleaved in half, he then ends the simulation and walked towards the throne room and pressed the consol of the command chair and contacted the grand admiral of the Draco fleet. "Report Admiral! What news do you have?" The said hologram of the admiral kneeled before him and answered to him, "The knights have been interfering in our strongholds and already have defected our outposts. Secondly they have managed to rally the inhabitants of the marked target planets as you've listed milord, what is the order?" The leader snarled when he learned of the knights activities and intercepting, he closed his eyes and breathed through his nostrils until he ordered his officer to send out the elite assassin squad to cause a great disturbance that will give the knights great distress that the people will betray them to save themselves.( ** _Zephaniah.1:15_** )( _ **Psalms.105:25**_ )

Back at earth with young Johan and his friends, they were on their way to Pastor Card's house where they'll be going to a center to do a bible study to young children and youth groups as they volunteered a couple weeks ago before their last mission, they would separate into five groups and would rotate on certain activities such as arts and crafts and bible trivia's.( _ **Romans.1:5**_ ) Right now Johan was teaching his group of understanding of what Jesus was saying about of the sermon at the mountains, "Now do any of you have any questions? Yes you?" He pointed to a little girl with dark hair and violet eyes raising her hand, "What did Jesus mean when He said ' Turn to the other cheek'?" He smiled as he looked at her and gently answered to her, "When the Pharisees and Sadducees ridiculed him and made some insults, he replied with soft rebuking and answered them gently with his words, He never replied to them in fierce anger or threats but warned them of their arrogance and ignorance as He said He came to save lives."( _ **Luke.6:9**_ )

"But why is it that people would always give trouble, even though we are to make peace with them and show them the truth?" One boy asked in the circle.

Johan just sighed as he looked at the kids, "God had said that there will be tribulations and persecution, because some people refuse to listen as he said that they will hate us because they hate him first; he also said that what we teach the people would be considered foreign to them and that they would think of it as a threat to their way of life." But he managed a small genuine smile and assured them, "But He said that he will be with us always giving us strength to endure, knowing that all was not for nothing when we do so for Jesus."( _ **Luke.6:35**_ )

Throughout the day the gang had a great day with Pastor Card and the kids in elementary schools, then they received a call from high knight Emeth to meet him at the old building at the pier for training exercises and to have a lecture of what planet they'll be going and of it's inhabitants; what their customs and culture, and of what to expect of them. They went out to the church van as Pastor Card drove on to the pier and parked outside the entrance, the five individuals then proceeded on foot to the building that Emeth selected and made their way up to the roof. When they reached the top they saw a lone figure standing at the edge with his face towards the sea with his eyes close as he was meditating, ( _**Psalms.19:14**_ ) he then opened his eyes before turning around to see the gang and the pastor coming forward before they're a few feet away from him. He then brought out a small orb from the sleeve of his robe that begin to glow, then it started to spin fast like a top and begin to glow brighter until it showed an holographic image of the galaxy that they are to be going by next week. Then the middle aged high knight lifts his hand and zoomed in to a particular yellowish-brown planet and started to say, "This is the planet pao, where we shall start for our mission, the first thing is to teach you four of the customs of the people there. Then you're to show proper etiquette for the leaders, they're very strict and a simple sneeze without covering your mouth or saying 'excuse me' would be an insult." ( _ **Romans.13:1**_ )

"I've learned about their culture during my time with the Knights, I'll teach you a few of them during this time." The old pastor offered, making Unice curios and asked him, "Excuse me for asking sir, but how old were at the time pastor Card?" He laughed a little before answering her questions saying that he is almost a hundred and ten years old, causing everyone except Emeth to gape at him like he grew a second head; "It's true you lot, he along with most of us of the Council were given longevity because we have jobs to do for His glory. Now lets get back to the mission." Spoke Emeth as they looked back to the holographic map. Throughout the whole day the gang studied the layout of the galaxy and of its people til the sun went down,( _ **Isaiah.50:4**_ ). As they finished studying Pastor Card suggested to call it a day and head on home, he and the team head on back to the church van while Emeth beamed himself to the White Lion and set the course back to Machseh and confer with the other members of the Council of when to move.( _**Habakkuk.2:3**_ )( _ **James.5:14**_ )

The two couples then got into their respective vehicles Matt with Unice, and Johan with Felicia, driving off to head back home and rest for tomorrow's next training and of learning what they can with God's grace and guidance, and to be tune into Him always.( _**Psalms.77:12**_ ) Meanwhile at Machseh, in the Council room the some of the members were in the battle zones while a few remain in the fortress handling the affairs of the order and learning anything from above, the remaining members in the Council room was Altere, Lea, one humanoid high knight, and one that looked like a cross between an ape and a cat in their respective chairs while the rest of the chairs displayed holographic forms of the rest of the Council.( _**Matthew.18:20**_.) Then the Grand High Knight saw to his right appeared a hologram of Emeth in his seating position as he was in his chair, he looked around his surroundings before nodding his head in respect to his fellow High Knights, "Peace and grace unto all of the Creator's children." Was the old traditional greeting that knights would say to their fellow kin, then they all looked towards the Grand High Knight and he nodded his head for the meeting to Commence of the current affairs.

One member in blue skin spoke in an alien language, "We've managed to protect the young prince from being captured by an acolyte soldier as well as of learning where the king is being held."

Then Emeth said to his brethren, " I have been preparing the earth knights of our next mission of the planet, it's inhabitants and cultures. We will begin on our leave once the lessons have been done."

The members present or off world started going left to right of the current affairs lay before them of the Draco and of the galactic Senate, then Altere stood up and said to his brethren, " This is all disturbing events that our enemy has been dealing. Also of the panic the Senate is in with the fear that our adversaries have spread, but we must not forget that the Divine Creator is with us and nothing troubles Him. We must remember that with God all things are possible."( _ **Job.42:2**_ )( _ **Matthew.19:26**_ ) All members nodded saying aye before one that appears amphibian with green skin and a oblong head sat atop elongated neck bones that allowed him limited flexibility named High Knight Nobilis stood up from his seat and spoke, "I vote that we send out two of our knights in a espionage mission before we send out a squad to liberate the outpost of the Conocimiento System." ( _**1st.Samuel.26:4**_ ) " Agreed, let's waste no time, go forth brothers. And may the Lord be with you." Replied Altere as the whole Council depart and each went off to their missions with faith in Jesus and a strong hand to fight to the finish.( _**1st.Timothy.6:12**_ ).


	43. 43

Johan was the first to wake up from his sleep before his alarm went off and washed up for breakfast, then he went to Matt's room and woke him up, "Come on Matt, it's time for breakfast. Wake up and get ready." "Alright, I'm up just let me get ready." Replied the sleepy jakmar as the blond took the stairs.( **_Psalm.3:5_** ). He saw the foster mother setting up the table and offered to help her, just then Matt appeared with the kids right behind him making their way to their seats as the staff brought out breakfast. After saying grace and finishing breakfast, Johan and Matt head out the door and drove off to school, waiting for was their girlfriends at the main entrance as Johan parked his car. They headed to home room class and got to their respective desk as the teacher, Mr. Thundergadget came in and announced, "Today class, we are going to start our lessons on Macedonian Wars, and then talked about Roman culture." ( _ **Proverbs.1:5-6**_ )

Throughout the lesson, the first bell rang for first period and the whole class took off, throughout the day Johan and the gang head for lunch period and gathered together at their usual spot and discuss of the plans. "So what are you up to this weekend before we go off to our mission Matt?" Unice asked the jakmar as she adjusts her glasses, then the alien in disguise answered her, "I believe I'll go and spend some time in the public library for a few minutes, then go on a nature walk. Would you like to come and join me?" She smiled shyly and nodded her head as Johan and Felicia talked, "what your plans Johan?" Asked the fiery redhead as the blonde spoke, "I'll be by the old fencing class to work up on my swordsmanship, then go to the lion club, and finally catch up on my star gazing. What about you Felicia?" "My dad and I will head on down the station for some old paperwork and check up, then head over to the old retirement home and see grandma Jones for a bit."( _**1st.Timothy.5:1-2**_ )

He commented on that, "Oy, paperwork certainly is a drag huh?" She simply rolled her eyes on his lame remark before looking at the clock, it was about a 15 to after 12 and the gang got up and headed to their classes as the day went on.( _**Galatians.6:6**_ ) Unice walked in to the girls locker room to put on her gym uniform for the class period, the whole class of girls volleyball course were giving it their all at practice for the tournament next week; one thing the fourth member prides in most is some sports she likes is volleyball, fencing, and basketball. During the drills before starting the game Unice bumped into a blond jock who is none other than Brutus. "Oh excuse me, sorry about that Brutus." Said Unice as she adjusts her glasses, prompting the jock to raise his hand, "Think nothing of it, Unice. It was nothing." He replied politely as the two got to their position of the games as Brutus meet up with his team for the race course, through the whole hour Unice felt something in her mind telling her that she is to place Brutus up for the team.( _**Psalms.62:11**_ ) She then set her com-link up for telepathy to Matt, a special trick the jakmar showed her in case of emergencies or an a important message came up.

Mattathias was in his geometry class and working on his project when he felt Unice calling to him, he excuse himself and went the boys room; seeing that he is alone and no one is there he closed his eyes and concentrate on calling Unice back, "I hear you Uni, what is it?" "I think God just showed me that Brutus is now being apart of the playing field. I am not sure but it could be that He has plans for him."( _**Romans.9:17**_ ) With that info, Matt then tried contacting Johan and see him in the library looking for a book on the roaring twenties, " Johan come in, can you hear me?" He stopped suddenly looking around, seeing no one was watching, he closed his eyes and responded, "I read you Matt, what is it?" "Unice informed me that the Lord has chosen Brutus for His cause." He opened his eyes in shock then told Matt to alert the team to stay low while he meditate on his knees.( _ **Psalms.119:15**_ ) He then prayed, "Oh Lord God, you alone know the secrets of the universe; for you alone are God who is King and Creator of life. I ask thee oh Jesus to give me sight beyond man's sight, and to do your will for your glory. Your will be done in earth as it is in heaven." Suddenly he felt the world stood still and his body became frozen, then he saw a certain blonde jock holding a beige laser sword in hand. Then Johan knew without a doubt it was Brutus chosen for Artos team as a knight of the Realm.( _**Matthew.24:14**_ ) He was brought back to reality and looked around and saw that no one is around, he brought up his com-link and made contact to Emeth as he kept his voice down. That said Emeth was in his personal starship in light speed heard a beeping sound from his console and press the switch to answer, and straight away a small hologram of his former oileanach appeared before him and spoke, " High Knight Emeth, this is Johan contacting you. Do you read me?" "I read you my boy, I'm almost close to the Milky Way system and be with you shorty. What is it that you wish to contact me about?" Replied the middle aged knight as he just got out of the hyper speed.

Johan started to explained to him of Unice discovering that Brutus has been chosen by God to be a knight under Artos's team, Emeth then thought on the matter and said to his old prodigy, "Be alert my boy, for sometimes the enemy will play tricks on you. There are times when some of the Council members were deceived by visions that are not from the King of the universe." ( _**1st. John.4:1-3**_ ) Just he finished talking to him, the ship's computer went off; indicating Emeth that he is close to his current destination. "I must cut off right now, we'll discuss more later." He informed Johan before the com-link buzzed out, leaving Johan to his thoughts and decided to call his team for a rendezvous and repeat to them of what he learned and await for his mentor. After school was over Johan walked to his car when he saw the jock Brutus walking by, then suddenly as before his vision changed and saw Brutus but not as a knight but like Paster Dean Card is wearing during his missions in space with the knights. A blue velvet robe with it's sleeve in golden cuffs and a cross in the middle, then one second later he saw him back in his usual clothing; Johan remembered that the ally of the Knights like Pastor Card and other ministers wear on missions and consoling the Senate.( _**Romans.13:6**_ ) He proceeded to his car and waited for his girlfriend Felicia to ride with him, he turned his head and saw his redheaded woman with a smile as she sat at the passenger seat, just before she open her mouth she saw her boyfriend's puzzled expression on his face. Whenever he made that face it means that something is on his mind. "What's the matter Johan?" She asked in concern just as the said blonde turn her way and saw her face in confusion be he answered, "High Knight Emeth told me that after I explained to him about Brutus, that we must be careful as sometime even the Council were deceived by visions that the enemy gave them at times."

"Then I saw Brutus in a different form, like what Pastor Card wear during his '/beyond missions/'." The youth finished as his fiery redhead girlfriend looked at him.( _**1st.Peter.1:13**_ ) She looked at him for a moment as she remembered of when she was a victim of mind control, it still haunts her at times when the thought of visions sent by the enemy was a trick to destroy their enemies. She shivered when she remembered fighting Johan before she was brought back to reality, before questioning him, "So what's the plan? And how will we do this?" "We'll tell the others of this and trust in the Lord as always while we wait for Emeth." He answered as the car started to run, driving out the school grounds and meeting the others at the malt shop and plan their next move.( _ **2nd.Corinthians.3:4**_ ) mean while Emeth flew pass Jupiter and zoom through the Milky Way as he steered pass, he thought on what Johan had told him and pondered of the deliberation of the youth named Brutus before he felt like his whole being has been shaking apart, he felt like he was in a trance until he saw Brutus in a robe that Pastor Card wears as well. Then he was brought back to reality as his ship's sensors wailing off having him force to evasion maneuvers until he broke through the atmosphere and set up the vessel cloaking mode and sped of to the old building at the pier, then he put out the landing gears and walked down the building toward the road and called a taxi. Then he made his way to the foster home and waited inside as Maria Hudson brought him inside and served him refreshments.( _ **Habakkuk.2:2-3**_ ).


	44. Chapter 44

Johan and Felicia waited at their table for Matt and Unice to arrive so Johan can explain the whole detail to the team of his visions and of Emeth's advice, he looked up and saw the couple coming to sit down with each one's drink. They took their own drink as the jakmar spoke out, "So what is it you want to tell us Johan? And what did High Knight Emeth had to say?" He asked quietly after taking a sip from his malt, " He instructed me to be weary because the vision that I and Unice saw may not be from God but from the Draco."

"Then after I finished the transmission I received another vision of Brutus in a cloak similar to Pastor Card on his outing missions with the Knights. Then that was all that I saw." Once that was done the trio gave some serious expressions on their faces; Mattathias' the most furrowing his brow knowing fully well of how the Draco would use such tactics, not just on the Knights but also to other life forms in order to entice them to a trap.( _**Mark.13:22**_ ) Felicia asked, "Have you told that to Lehrer Emeth lately? Does he know of the second vision yet, love?" She stared at him for a minute before his com-link beeped and the four teens ducked outside the malt shop and hid behind the building as Johan answered his com-link and a small hologram of Emeth in the living room of the foster home. "Young ones, I await your arrival here at the home, along with Pastor Card about our mission." "We'll be there Lehrer Emeth," Replied Johan before speaking about his second vision, "There is something I want to tell you; it involves Brutus." The high knight interrupted. "You'll tell me that once you come to the house. Right now we can't say anything in the open with the Draco being active, hurry to the home and we'll talk." The four teens nodded their heads before the transmission ended and the group made a dash to the cars and meet up with the Council member in the foster home.( _**Leviticus.8:4**_ )( _**Luke.21:28**_ ) Johan and Felicia were the first to drive off while Mattathias and Unice followed suit; little do they know, the Draco is no doubt plotting a next plan to destroy them and wreck havoc across the cosmos.

Deep back in space at the Draco old stronghold, Tyranus walked through the corridors and entered a room were most of the acolytes were training and passed by them to the main computer room. In there was the war meeting where the generals and admirals discuss strategy until the supreme leader entered and sat down on his throne, he nodded his head and they resumed with their plans when one general spoke in an alien language, " _I have send out six battalions to the main point at the Fortaleza citadel on the planet bienestar._ " ( _**Judges 9:45**_ ) Another spoke out. " I have activated the great weapon and leveled the city oppidum, and sent out ten squads of acolytes and wasted the knights and the inhabitants as well.", then Tyranus rose up and raised his hand up to say, " High General, what are the results of the vision modulator? Has it been plant into one of Smith's members as instructed?" The high general in question replied, " It has milord as you commanded, as of now she most likely inform the rest of them of it!" " Good, good then what of the battlements of the be-yonder systems?", He questioned in turn as the high admiral rose up. " By now two of our fleet have made a barrier around one of the moons of the planet Apă Ardhi, then the Féarach outpost has been taken and the knights were taken sire." With that said the supreme leader dismissed his men and went to his chambers, he stepped in and closed the doors behind him and made his way to the solidarity room where he then began to meditate and started to exhale.

( _**Psalms.37:12**_ ) He then opened his eyes as he grinned menacingly and his armor begin to glow as he rose up from his position and he reach to his wrist of his remote control and a hologram was set up, the background was placed in Tyranus's image of a empty void until some images appeared before him; some were of Johan while others were of the High Knight Council. He went at them from left to right, slicing and cutting in half with great speed, he then set the system and turn to the next stage. Before him now was an image of Anord, and other former leaders of the Draco before him. He studied all of their moves and invented new ones himself. Until he was finally finished he walked to the corner and picked up a small object and pressed a button, and out came a miniature hologram of Felicia. " Soon my fiery one, I will have you back and soon the knights will be nothing but a memory. Once they are destroyed, nothing will stand in my way to you my bride and the universe." Tyranus laughed maniacally as he trace his finger over the figure of the redhead looking out to the horizon of stars.( _**Exodus 15:9**_ )

Johan parked his car by the driveway of the foster home while Mattathias parked his to the side of the yard. The blonde and his girlfriend were the first to reach the door as the jakmar and his love came forward, Felicia was first to open the door and soon everything was a blur when the four heard the sounds of a group of kids rush down and huddled around them in a loving embrace. ( _ **1st Corinthians 1:10**_ ) They all talked at once surrounding the four teens as they laughed heartily trying to calm the younger ones, just then Mrs. Hudson came in and shooed the children to the lounging room while Johan and his team meet with Emeth in the main room, they found him sitting in a loveseat in what seems like he was meditating before opening his eyes. " I am glad to see you four made it unscathed, I fear that our enemy is getting stronger and more aggressive then before. The council has voted on having us to move in to our location in 24 earth hours." "With Pastor Card to join us for this mission." Unice added. Just as she said that Johan remembered and spoke up, "Oh lehrer Emeth, there is something that I must tell you. Just after you ended the transmission, I received a vision that Brutus....." "Was wearing a special cloak that Pastor Card wears on his outing with the knights." Emeth finishes, " I have seen that vision too my boy, and it comes to my mind that we should take the risk of taking him along as well.( _ **1st Corinthians 12:28**_ ) Everyone blinked at that thought of what the middle-aged knight was saying, bringing Brutus along for their trip in outer space to another planet, while trying to keep a level of silence to prevent a panic from a young planet before Unice asked, "Are you sure about this? It could be dangerous for Brutus." Emeth nodded his head before he replied, "Perhaps so, but it could be also for his own safety as being chosen by God for His plans." He counteracted as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nostrils, then he said in a wise wearied voice that he called Pastor Card earlier and made plans of taking him along.

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Emeth then the blonde youth sighed, "If what you say is true boss, how will we be able to bring him without much trouble? Not acounting of how he'll react of this event." His question was answered by his surrogate mother, "With patience my son, and calmness." Smiled Mrs. Hudson as she came in with a tray of refreshments for her 'sons' and their girlfriends. They then cleaned up a bit and Emeth brought out his comm-link to call Pastor Card and to get the ships prepared, then he had Johan to come with him and to do a few drills before discussing a plan for their missions and as well as to plan on making diplomatic arrangements and to handle the Draco.( _ **Romans 8:28**_ ) Johan set his golden star-blade to training mode and gone into the offensive against his former teacher, who parried and made a sweep kick following a Nae-ryo begi. Johan dodge it and made a downward spiral but Emeth blocked it and counteracted with a makashi, it's been gone on for two hours until both stopped and rested a bit while going over the diplomatic treaties and alliances. The middle-age high knight brought a small device and pressed the button and a holographic map of the viridi Erde Oceanum planet, greenish-brown landmass in circles over purple liquid surrounding them. "We shall be landing at the landing point at the capital right here," He pointed as Johan listened to what he is informing, "Then we will be meeting the governor of Erde Oceanum and help him in negotiating with their neighbors the piscisvirmögen that dwell under the water, they and the Reptilkatze have been at war for a long time." Johan then spoke, "Then it's up to us now to see that this peace negotiation works out for everyone seeing that both side a weary of the war?" He nodded smiling as he knew that with that done they can work on feeding them God's word and help them be servants of Jesus.( _ **Matthew 5:9**_ )( _ **Romans 14:18**_ ) They then returned to the house and and Johan got ready for bed after his prayer, "Oh Lord Jesus, God of heaven and earth. I thank you of thy daily bread. I ask you oh Lord to be with us on this mission, to speak your word to your people and to give them the gift of the Holy Ghost you have promised to them. As we do this according to your will and for your glory as we help them in need under your name. Your will be done in earth as is it is in heaven. In Jesus name Amen." With that he went to sleep, hoping to go on this mission without any bumps.


	45. Chapter 45

High Knight Altere was in his chambers meditating and praying for the answers he seeks to know how to approach the enemy and maintain peace as well as trying to bring peace for the Lord's kingdom as a knight is chosen to do, he meditated for about two hours hoping that he would receive the answers for how to take down the new weapon Tyranus has discovered from the old Draco headquarters.( _ **James 1:5**_ ) He then heard his communicator go off and answered it revealing a soldier speaking to him in a alien language. "Honorable High Knight Altere! The Draco have launched a offensive attack to the shield of the planet Salighet before disabling it and ransacked it! We tried to repel them off but we can't hold on much longer."

"Order your squad to distract them long enough to help the Queen and her children to escape, as well as to help the inhabitants to go into hiding. High Knight Lea will come with reinforcements to deliver the Draco away, all we must do is trust in the Divine Creator and call upon Him in dire of need!" The soldier nodded and made a salute before cutting off communications, leaving Altere to himself. He held his head as he let out a breath, being troubled by the reports of the Draco attacking every living soul, enslaving lives and bringing chaos wherever they go while the knights tried to put a stop to it and bringing back liberty and peace. But every time they manage to succeed the Order of the Draco always come back with more fierce then before, the ancient knight closed his eyes and prayed, "Oh Almighty Lord! Hallowed be your name, thy kingdom come thy will be done in earth as it is in heaven. Oh Jesus, God on high hear the prayer of your unworthy humble servant and give ear to your people, give us strength to endure and to do your will oh Lord. Have mercy on us and help us my King for you said so yourself that when your people call upon you, you will open heaven and hear us and deliver us. Nevertheless Lord, your will be done in earth as it is in heaven. In Jesus' name Amen."( _ **2nd. Chronicles. 20:17**_ )( _ **Ephesians 3:16-19**_ )

Meanwhile at the Order of the Draco stronghold, Tyranus was sitting on his throne in meditation as he ponders in his thoughts of how he'll deal with Johan and his team, while working on again the mind control on Felicia to make her his consort once more.

The doors opened and a lone figure walked in before kneeling down towards the Supreme Leader of the Order of the Draco, "What news do you bring, General?" The leader questioned not even opening his eyes as the said soldier replied to him, "We have successfully taken the planet Salighet milord, we have captured it's king and the governing body. But the queen and her children escaped before we could contain them as well as some of the leaders and the knights disappeared into hiding." Tyranus, still with his eyes closed exhaled through his nostrils, he then waved his hand, "It is of no consequence, we will deal with the planet's queen and kin as with the knights. But inform the fleet to be on alert, no doubt the knights had sent a distress signal for aid, see that you succeed General! Now leave!" He obeyed and walked through the doors and did as Tyranus had ordered him.( _ **Esther 3:6**_ )

**_Earth_ **

Later on the next morning Johan and Emeth returned to the foster home one morning from the store for the essentials and the mission, while the young knight was occupied in his thoughts of what he and his team talked about the other day; just then as he and the new member of the High Knight Council came in through the front door a beeping sound came from Emeth's com-link and appeared came an image of High Knight Lea in distress and spoke to him.(Judges 6:6) "Brother Emeth! Grand High Knight Altere informed me of Salighet's plight as the Draco had ravaged it! Please come and help us, we're at stake!" The two looked at each other before responding, "We're on our way! We'll gather the rest of the squad and sneak in and lower the Draco line for the Knights to liberate you and the others!" Johan finished as he press into his com-link to call in his girlfriend and the others( _ **Psalms. 86:6-9**_ ), after the third beep he received an answer and explained to Felicia of the situation and to have her call the others while he go and bring Pastor Card in along the way, just as his hand turned the knob his old mentor called him, "Johan before you go, bring also Brutus with us. We may not have another chance like this." He looked at him for a moment before knowing he had a point, he nodded and head for his car, then drove off to Pastor's house first and rang the doorbell. Couple minutes later and the man of God open the front door and saw Johan on the porch, he looked into his eyes and know that something is wrong and he asked him, "What is it Johan?! Why are you troubled?!" He spake in a concerning voice as Johan answered him. "Emeth received a distress signal from the High Knight Council that a planet was taken under siege and it's king is taken prisoner. Emeth then said that we must act quickly and save it, he told me also that we must bring Brutus along in order for the Lord's plan to succeed as we go to the current planet pao that was our original destination."( _ **Matthew 24:31**_ ) As he finished that, the Pastor looked at him before sighing nodding his head and turned to go to his closest and brought out his special robe that he wear on his journey with the knights.

Few minutes past by and Pastor Card came out and joined Johan into his car to pick up Brutus, they hurried along to the address that they received from the principal's office and saw that Brutus' house was big with two story windows and a large double door garage. Johan and Pastor Card both walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell, a few minutes later and a woman opened the door, she's a a woman in her late forties, brunette hair with streaks of gray and gray eyes. She looked at the two and greeted them with a warm smile, "Why hello Pastor Card and Johan, what brings you here this fine morning?" The woman in question was none other than Brutus' mother as Pastor answered her. "Good morning Mrs. Alden, we have come to ask your son Brutus to join us on a certain expedition. Is he by any chance here right now?" He asked while remaining calm as Mrs. Alden nodded and invited them in while she calls for him.( _ **Malachi 3:1**_ ) They waited anxiously until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they looked to see Brutus walking down answering his mother's call from his room, as he reached the end of the steps he noticed Johan and Pastor Card in the living room, he looked an saw how agitated they looked and asked Johan, "Hey man, what's up? What brings you here?" "We've come here on urgency and we were here to invite you to come along." He replied trying to keep a calm voice as Pastor Card added, "I have already talked to your mother and she agreed that it'll be good for you to be involved of a great experience." He looked at both of them perplexed of what they're saying before deciding to come along.( _ **Jeremiah 50:5**_ )

The three rode off until they managed to meet with Emeth and the rest of the team, they got out of the car and Brutus was looking around their surroundings as they were in the middle of an old pier. He spoke out loud, "Why are we at the old pier of all places?" "It's so no one would suspect of where we would meet and land our ship Brutus." Replied a voice behind said jock as he turned to see who belonged to that voice, he widened his eyes to see a green figure with pointed ears and silver-white hair just a few feet away from him before he fainted.

Everyone just stared at the site that just unfold as Felicia smirked, "Welp, if this is how he'll react to seeing Matt in his true form, I like to see how he'd react once he finds out he's in space." Unice and Johan laughed a little before he and the jakmar carried him to the White Lion and started the engine before zooming off through the sky and went to hyper speed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Planet Salighet**

Near a land surrounded by water connected with a great bridge that leads to the main land stood a great citadel, inside the building in a dark room, there stands a five figures and a one that looks like he's floating in air with bands on both his wrists and ankles. Then one of the figures walked forward and sneered at the captive. "Feeling comfortable, your highness? You who were supposed to be a great hero and a leader, you who you're subjects called you a king! Now look at you, a weak and cowardly fool, only my master has shown great leadership by his actions and of his intellect." The rest of the acolytes laughed at what their commander had said before the king of the planet Salighet spoke to them, a humanoid with grey skin, slit eye pupils, square-like ears and a rounded nose glared at them, "Your supreme leader knows nothing of true leadership, for a true king is one that serves his people. Showing judgment with wisdom and compassion, hearing the voices of his counselors and his people; lending them helping hand without asking anything in return. And to pass on justice and peace with humility and loyalty to even his enemies!"( _ **Matthew 20:25-28**_ )( _ **Luke 22:26**_ )

( _ **Mark 13:9**_ ) He was received with a shock from a burst of electricity from the commander as he screamed in agony and pain while the rest just watched In amusement, then the commander stopped the torture and looked at the king in the eye and growled saying, "Watch what you say about Supreme Leader Tyranus old man, or you will know true pain that you wish that you were dead." "Even if I die my family and my people will never surrender to the Draco. For I know the Divine Creator lives and shall stand at last to past judgment to his enemies and shall reign forever and his kingdom shall not fall to another." He laughed as his captors just left him alone in his prison as they reached for the throne room.( _ **Job.19:25-27**_ ) The commander then sat on the chair and worked on the controls, seconds later an holographic image appeared and a dark figure was walking in, and stood above the acolytes as they kneel on one knee. "Report! What news do you bring?" Tyranus asked as the commander rises up and answered him, "We have successfully captured the king and have the capital under the control of the Draco, although the royal family escaped we have sent out 12 of our assassins to bring them back alive; as well as a bounty on them so every bounty hunter of the system and the next would catch them." He finished with a smirk as his superior congratulated him.

"Good good, see that the king remains alive long enough for to make him an example of what happens to those that oppose the Draco." He then cut off the transmission and chuckled that his subordinates have completed their mission, he then ordered his general on the Bogaty Tani system to advance and send out the militia once they have taken out their resources; then he went to his meditation room and started his dark-blade for drilling. He long anticipated in facing Johan and taking Felicia for his own.( _ **Genesis 6:5**_ )

** **Milky way** **

The white lion flew past Neptune as the redhead pilot set up the coordinates for hyper-speed to Salighet, she then got off the seat and made her way back to the others in the middle of the ship trying to revive their 'passenger' as the jock groaned waking up. The group began to get him from panicking as he blinked a few times, "Oh man, guys I had this insane dream. Matt was all green. And had pointy ears, and he....." he realized that he really is green and have pointed ears as the rest managed to console him as Pastor Card spoke to him. "Calm down now Brutus, yes we know you're freaking out and you have a lot of questions. But we need you to remain calm, so we can explain to you of what is happening." One by one everyone voiced in their story to the jock starting from Emeth to Unice, as soon as she finished her tale Brutus was slowly taking it all in as he slowly sit up and asked, "Okay so, Mattathias and Emeth are aliens, you are part of an order bent on saving the universe from this evil organization called the Order of the Draco; and now I'm becoming apart of this war where I am to be Pastor Card's prodigy and also this new leader of the Draco is worse then the last. Am I on track here?" It was Emeth who responded to him gently. "Yes, that is correct. God has chosen you to be an Aire 'elele Brutus, and I wish it were under better circumstances." He sighed as Johan walked to him and said to him that it's a lot to take in and that he learned from experience.

"I don't blame you Brutus, I've been there myself with all of what's been going on few years back. All of the planets, aliens and of the action, but I remember from my dad's old Bible that helped me remember of God's plan as to why this is."( ** _Ephesians 6:10-18_** )( _ **Colossians 3:12 -17**_ )

After confirming him of the quotations in the scriptures, Brutus blinked before thinking of what he and the others had said and sighed until finally he asked. "So....how long will it take for us to get to this planet?"

For the next three hours the gang have been informing Brutus of what to do and of the people of the planet they're heading to along with its customs and beliefs, then he learned that the Draco captured its king while his family managed escape. Then when he asked of what was his task Johan told him that he is to be like a mediator and a messenger for the Senate when called upon and to help others to remember who the Lord is. Four hours pass by and Dean Card looked and saw that they were in close range to their destination and left to inform the others to be ready to take their positions and buckle up. The starship jumped out of hyper speed and slowed down a bit before going normal speed as Johan and Matt steered it through space towards the planet, just then the ship's communicator was going off as the two pilots looked intense as the jakmar flipped the switch and answered in a low-tone voice. "This the White Lion, who is out there?" There was nothing at first but suddenly three seconds later an answer came, "May the Almighty Creator be praise! This is the remnant of the resistance of Salighet, we were fending off the Draco with little effort when we detected your ship." Everyone were amazed to here that someone was able to contact them before the Draco could spot them.

"We are sending our coordinates to you now! Be ready to land and be certain that no enemy ship spots you on radar." The voice explained before singing off as Johan hooked up to the control panels and set a corse to the location, "Get ready guys, we're going in hot and through the lion's den. Buckle up and pray that we pulled through." With that said the whole team got to their position and brace themselves as Johan and Matt steered the ship down.( _ **Acts 27:42-43**_ ) The White Lion shook through the atmosphere and zoom off down to a area filled with trees too thick to see the ground, Brutus was shaking in his seat, not being used to space travel and a space ship that would make a jet plane feel like a glider as the said ship made a soft landing in a grassy area near what looks like an encampment, where eight figures marched towards the ship. Pastor Card was the first one to open the hatch as the ramp lowered down, allowing Emeth and Johan to go down first, followed by Felicia, Matt, and Unice while the Pastor hold Brutus back until they are certain it is safe.( _ **Acts 16:10**_ ) By the time the team met up with the strangers the leader raise his arm in a salute gesture and said in his language, “Greetings noble knights, for God so loved the world.......” “That He gave His begotten Son to who ever believes in Him shall not parish but have everlasting life!” Finished Emeth in surprise as the the leader removed the hood of his cloak to reveal the soldier that contacted Altere moments before he and his men were forced to retreat from the citadel, seeing that all was safe Pastor Card and Brutus came out the ship and all of them head towards the encampment while the resistance leader explained to them of what happened. He started off with the king ordering him to get the people out of the city as the queen and her children escaped the planet, he further explained that the Draco had decimated much of their forces while a remnant managed escape and made camp. Everyone were sitting by the campfire sinking in all the words the soldier had told them, just then before anyone could speak; there arose two young natives quarreling each other, Brutus was the first one to step in with a translator on his wrist. “Hey guys! Calm down, what’s wrong?”

( _ **Isaiah 11:2-3**_ )

The first one who was a young boy answered in his native language, “ _She insulted me of being foolish of thinking of fighting against the Draco and saying it is hopeless._ ” Pointing his finger towards a young girl a few years older then him retorted, “ _Only because it’s true! No matter how many times you knights beat them, there always be more coming back_.” The boy shoved her saying she is a coward while she stated that she was being realistic, until Brutus snapped at them. “Alright, that’s enough!” They both looked back at him as he sighed, “I get it that things are tough right now and I understand that you’re going through a lot. But having us fight each other is getting us nowhere, that’s what the enemy wants you to do.” Everyone watch amazed as Brutus consoled the siblings and recite to them of the Bible, having the two reconcile and go about their place while the jock returns to the group as Johan smiled at the sight knowing that the Lord has a plan for him.( _ **Proverbs 16:1**_ )


	47. Chapter 47

**Citadel of Salighet**

The Draco commander was walking by the hallway until he reach through the doors that slid open and he walked up to a landing platform, he stopped a few feet as a shuttle came down from the sky and lowered its landing gears. As soon the ramp lowered down for it’s passenger, the commander kneeled down to one knee, the passenger emerged from the door and spoke in a hissing like voice to him, “Have you any progress with the king, commander?” “None. He still won’t speak of the resistance’s location Lady Assessor, he has such a strong will m’lady.” Replied the commander as the Assessor walked by him as he followed close behind, the Assessor then smirked at this statement and ordered saying, “Leave that to me, I’ll shall test to see how strong it is. For no matter how strong one’s will is, it will eventually break and the Draco will have the answers. Now lead me to him.” He showed her the way to their prisoner and begin to work on the king.

Back at the encampment, Emeth and the rebel leader named Akachi were discussing strategic terms while the rest were listening and offered to voice in their concerns of the matter, Akachi drew out the layout of the royalcitadel and of its secret tunnels as Mattathias suggested of making a pinpoint to one single section as to where to find the king. Unice asked of how are they to deal with any acolyte sentry and Felicia answered that she and the resistance will try to draw their fire while the gang with a small force will break in.( _ **Joshua.8:4-18**_ ) “What?! Are you crazy?! I can’t let you do that!” Exclaimed Johan, being the protective boyfriend he is as Felicia just smiled at him. “I know you are being protective of me love, and I appreciate that. But remember that I am a knight also and that I have faith in the Lord that he will deliver me, besides I won’t be alone in the field.” He tried to protest again but sighed knowing how determined she is and that she’s right, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it as he said to her firmly to be careful which she promised before supplanted him with a kiss; then Mattathias spoke up saying, “I and the half of the resistance will take to the air giving them much cover as we can while you four will go in through the sewer system.”( _ **2 Samuel 22:3**_ )

Unice looked at her love interest with a worry glance which the jakmar saw and placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that he’ll be alright as he next to Johan is a skilled pilot and holding fast to his faith in God, then looked at the new member of the High Knight Council who nodded in understanding of seeing no harm comes to her.( _ **Psalms 18:2**_ ) With that said Akachi decided that all should rest up for tomorrow and pray that they’re victorious in their endeavor, he went to his soldiers to have sentries around the encampment for sign any interlopers, as they did that a small drone was floating high above extending its microscopic screen before flying away to its masters with vital information.

In the private library of the citadel, the Draco Assessor was looking through records as she waits for the commander as she heard a noise from the window and turned to see her drone flying towards the glass, she smiled darkly as she opened the window. “What have you brought for me, my little spy?” She asked before it produced a hologram of the resistance’ encampment with the knights from the planet earth, she studied them carefully as she looked at Mattathias and sneered, “So the traitor and his companions have arrived at last, the Supreme Leader will be pleased with this news that his sworn enemy and bride to-be are here.”( _ **Luke 20:20**_ ) Just as she extracted the information the commander came in standing at attention, she made an order to have every acolyte on alert, to have every wall guarded and to ready the cannons.

“At once, Lady Assessor! I shall see to it that is done!” He acknowledged before bursting out and repeating the order to five other Draco acolytes out the hallway and spread the word to the whole building as the said assessor smirked evilly before making contact to Tyranus of what she managed to get from the king of Salighet. The com-link beeped a few times before a acolyte answered, “Who seeks the Supreme Leader’s presence?”( _ **Psalms 10:2-9**_ )

Soon at a small tent inside was Johan about to get ready to sleep for the mission, he heard someone coming inside from out the tent and saw Brutus standing at the mouth of the tent; he walked in as Johan questioned him. “Is something wrong Brutus?” “Not really, it’s just that...... I just can’t believe what is going on here: and with the Draco and of why I’m now involved in this. How are you able to coop with this?” The jock replied to him. He closed his eyes in thought and remained like that for a few seconds until he opened his eyes with a small smile, “Truthfully Brutus, I don’t know. I still feel like that still, but one thing I remember is that if I don’t do the job God has given me then who or maybe He would find someone else. But then I remember what my dad used to say, ‘If you don’t let go of your doubt and pride, surrendering to Jesus for help, then you won’t get far!’ So I kept it in my heart and trust in the Lord as best I can do.”( _ **Psalms 115**_ )( _ **Proverbs 3:5-13**_ ) Brutus acknowledges everything that Johan explained to him before nodding his head in understanding and headed to his tent.

The next morning followed as team earth came out of their respective tents and gathered to the small spot where the resistance leader was waiting for them, one lone tent was out far from the encampment with its door open; it was Brutus just getting up from his sleep as he stretched and walked out. Just as he stepped out he saw something shining up at the sky, it was up high as it flew away from the encampment; causing the jock confused before joining the others and telling them of what he just saw. “Hey guys, have any of you seen a small flying object just now?” Everyone looked at him as if he just won a Kentucky derby. Emeth questioned him, “What do you mean Brutus? What flying object??” He explained of what he saw and everyone looked with dread as the jakmar exclaimed in a grim voice, “That was a spy droid from the Grand Assessor!” Johan looked and asked his best friend who was the Grand Assessor.( _ **Lamentations 4:19**_ )


End file.
